Faded Elv'han Glory
by KarmaKat
Summary: El'vhan language from Project Elvhen, by FenxShira. Three Dalish elves travel through the fade and back in time. Two sisters, tasked with different fates, struggle to put right what once went wrong. Can one save the life Fen'harel and will the other dare to let that happen? Can their bond survive the machinations of evil forces and the men they chose to love? SolasxOC, BullxOC
1. Prologue

Prologue

"I failed the test, I don't see why they have me here at all; spare parts?" The speaker was a wiry elv'han woman with delicate lines tattooed across her face. At a distance the facial marking looked like a stylized arrow which started from her chin, climbed her nose and ended just before her hairline with and some sort of vine or animal horn pattern framed it on her brow and either cheek. It declared her Dalish heritage for all to see. The woman she was addressing could only be her twin, though she lacked the decorative tattoos of her sibling.

"There is always three: Mage, Hunter and Warrior, the eluvian never works, and then we go home and have a big party anyway; quit your bitching, Faelwen, and try to focus on beer and cake when this is all over," The mage groused at her sister as she adjusted the straps on her backpack for the millionth time.

"I'm already thinking about you, naked," The man behind the twins purred salaciously.

"Gross, Thion." Faelwen growled as she jabbed her elbow into the man's stomach, he dodged the blow easily with a laugh.

"Keep dreaming, Wen. You know I was talking to ma vhen'an, Fainariel."

"Tawarthion, Faelwen," Fainariel hissed, "Stop, it's time." In the distance, a bell rang out and the massive, intricately carved doors the trio stood before fell open. The chamber revealed was dominated by a dias which held a massive mirror in an intricately carved frame. The walls were lined with solomon elves, many sporting tattooed faces; all were holding candles. The watchers stood in silent vigil as the trio approached the mirror at a ceremonial speed.

Magic had been fading from the world for millennia, wars were fought over it, selective breeding came to nothing, eventually, genetic experiments had been conducted, and banned as abomination after twisted, destructive abomination had been born. No one had attempted to activate the eluvian in centuries, but every time a dreamer was born, they tried. The small group was armed for battle, kitted with enough gear for a three month journey into the harshest and most extreme of environments and lead by the first dreamer and strongest mage born to the Elv'han race in living memory.

Many had tried to stop the Fainariel from going, unwilling to risk her abilities and most importantly, her potential to breed more like her. Eventually, as it always does with the Elves, tradition won out and she and her sister were sent to be tested. The world was astounded when Fainariel passed, and now, the eluvian stood before the miracle girl.

The mage, the hunter and the warrior placed their hands reverently on the chill glass of the ancient mirror as the mage sent out a tentative tendril of her magic. Nothing happened and Fainarial's companions began to relax, then the mage's hand began to glow against the glass and in an echoing call she inexplicably cried, "Fen'Harel enansal!" The glass rippled and the trio fell through.

For a moment, soft, chilling energy pressed them in on all sides, and then it popped, like a coming to the surface of a pool into humid air. What lay before them looked like a nightmare landscape and oozed wrongness in green tinted light. A small, ornately carved, obsidian box stood before them on a low pedestal. Fainarial took a step towards it, mesmerized. Her first foot fall landed on the dark soil to the sound of glass shattering behind them.

They turned as a unite to find the eluvian behind them had become nothing but a large frame and a pile of broken glass. Faelwen, cried out in despair, Tawarthion swore. Their way back was gone. Something in the distance roared to life and the earth beneath them quaked. "We need to go," Fainariel said urgently as she rushed forward and took the box from hist display.

"Where the fuck are we, Riel?" Faelwen demanded as they began marching, moving for movement's sake.

"We are in the fade, I think physically in the fade. It should not be possible, but we need to find a way out quickly." Her sister answered.

"And, you have a plan to do that, please," Tawarthion pleaded.

"Maybe, think brave thoughts."

"Brave thoughts?" He mumbled confused.

"Inspiring, heroic stuff you remember from movies, or books or something, anything you can think of as brave."

" Are you fucking serious? Think goddamned brave thoughts! How the fuck will that help, Peter Pan!" Faelwen yelled at her sister.

"Hopefully it will attract a spirit of courage who can help, but if we don't focus on positive emotions we are more likely to attract demons of rage, terror and creator's know what else which would only make matters worse." Fainariel answered calmly drawing her staff out, and her pronouncement caused her companions to follow suit. Weapons ready they continued deeper into the fade, following the only path they could find.

There was a green glow on the horizon, like the aurora at home, but localized at a point. It didn't seem far, though distance in a dream is irrelevant, they needed a goal. Time passed, though again it was hard to gage in the fade. The green rift in the sky drew closer, but the black city seemed just always out of reach and looming on the horizon.

Then, the terrors came, and the elves were fighting and running. The terrors took the shape of spiders, beast, black oozes, other demons, anything hellish and ugly the group was afraid of. They ran, they fought for hours, days, it seemed endless and exhausting. As they finally came to the aurora edge they heard voices, a woman with an Orlesian accent and booming, cultured, deep man's Tevinter accent drawled over the defiant woman's outbursts, "Bring forth the sacrifice."

"Go to the glow! I think it might be a rift, hopefully we can use it to escape!" Fainariel yelled as she sent a blast of fire at the terrors chasing them. they climbed a wall of jagged rocks have running have crawling to escape the monsters. Faelwen was the first to the light and hesitantly jumped. Fainarial was next, she could hear her sister's distorted yells and cries of battle on the other side of the shimmering green curtain, but then, Tawarthion screamed in pain and the mage turned her attention back to her lover.

More time passed, the duo managed to fight the terrors back and reach the top of the wall again, but an explosion shook their precarious perch. The resulting blast threw them back into the fade and destroyed any access they could have had to the exit. They were cut off, once again, trapped in the fade, without Faelwen and pursued by demons.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Faelwen woke on her knees, bound, in a dungeon. Things spiraled down hill from their. In the span of two weeks she had gone from being thought as an untrustworthy, killer of a chantry Divine to a major mover in the organizing of an Inquisition and being called the Herald of Andraste. It was only when she sat down to finally tell her story to the Inquisition council; newly returned from settling riots in the Hinterlands that the full reality of her situation became clear.

The room consisted of Grand Chancellor Rodrick Asignon, Leliana: Nightingale to the Imperial Court, Left Hand of the Divine Justinia the Fifth; Cassandra Pentaghast: Seeker and Right Hand of the Divine Justinia the Fifth; Knight-Commander Cullen Rutherford, Ambassador Josephine Montilyet, Revered Mother Giselle of Redcliff and an unidentified scribe. All movers and shakers and all wanting to finally hear her story.

The Ambassador started the interview and her seemingly innocuous words made Faelwen's world spin, "Let the record show today is the twenty-second day of Cloudreach, nine forty-one in the Age of the Dragon and.." Faelwen stood with a start at the date, took a staggering step forward, and then collapses to her knees, "This can't be real," she moaned before losing consciousness.

When next she woke the apostate mage in charge of monitoring the magic in Faelwen's hand and the apothecary Adan were joining the group of people in the room. She was laying on the stone floor with someone's cloak under her head, the tickling of fur on her cheek made her think it belonged to the Knight Commander. She tried to sit up and multiple hands tried to hold her still and words telling her not to move came in a cacophony of voices. In the background Leliana"s Orlesian accent murmured to to the mage and apothecary the sequence of events that lead to the Herald taking a nap on the stone floor.

"Fenedhis! Let me sit up!" The enraged patient yelled and the collective group stepped back from her. She struggled to a sitting position and growled, "I'm fine just.." and then she hesitated, "tell me what year it is, again."

"My lady perhaps it would be best if you let Solas examine your hand," The ambassador began in a conciliatory tone and the angry elf cut her of.

"The date, Josephine, tell me the Creator's cursed date!" Faelwen snarled clutching her head and covering her eyes with her palms.

"Ah, yes it is Nine forty-one, Dragon, Herald." The ambassador offered hesitantly.

"We entered the eluvian, the tenth day of Solace, Thirty-four Sixteen, Golden." The Herland practically spat. "It is not possible I have traveled back in time." The room gave a collective gasp, "Incredible!" the mage, Solas, remarked and then they all began speaking at once. It took a while to get everyone seated and calm again, but when they did Faelwen told her story. It was so big, where do you start covering almost ten thousand years? Faelwen started with the eluvian, the fading magic and the test. It took hours and there were many questions that interrupted, and slowed her down. They had to call for food, drink and another scribe to help document it all. Eventually she ran out of words, the crowd dispersed and the Herland went to her bed, still stunned by the enormity of what had be fallen her.

The next morning the entire settlement had heard: The herald of Andraste was sent from to future to save Thedas in it's darkest hour. She hid in the chantry from the throngs of people wanting to just see or touch her. She spent the day reading reports the nightingale and ambassador had accumulated for her and studying the map of a world she knew, but didn't.

The desher, archer, and author Varric Tethras found her in the war room near the lunch hour. His deep, ironic chuckle alerted Faelwen to his arrival and when she looked up to the sounds he spoke, "Well, Herald, even I couldn't come up with a story this crazy, so it must be true. Now that people aren't breathing down your neck, how are you doing with it all?" He was looking at her with sympathetic eyes and she gave him a rueful smile.

"It's like nine thousand years or something, and I don't know shit about history Varric, all that was my sister." She sighed, "All I know are the things that are missing and different. You don't have flushing toilets, electricity or TV. You guys have WAY more magic and shit like blights and darkspawn. That stuff I can tell you, but I can't answer Leliana's questions about who the next divine is supposed to be, or how what we are doing ends up. Hell I don't even really remember who the Divine is where I come from, I wasn't paying attention to that shit. My sister was supposed to be the fucking First, no one taught me shit about any of that."

Faelwen jumped to her feet in her frustration. Movement helping her work off the growing need to punch something as she continued. "This is just so much bullshit and now everyone thinks a god I don't even believe in killed the golden child, and my bestfriend and then dumped my worthless ass here to save the world."

"Hold that thought," The dwarf said stepping from the room briefly. When he returned Faelwen had gone back to her seat and was cradling her head in her hands. Varric place two pint glasses of ale on the table and drew a chair up for himself. "So I gather from all that nobody thought much of you back home?" He started.

She laughed a bit bitterly, "My sister," She paused and took a thoughtful breath, "I hated her, I think." She continued, "She was always nice and she totally hated the attention everyone gave her, but she was born perfect. She had magic she was what everyone wanted and I was just the one born before she was, no magic, nothing special. It's complicated. Fainariel was a good person, and she couldn't help the way she was born, but I hated her because I was always in her shadow and no one paid attention."

"Yeah, I get that, I had an older brother, he had big plans, big dreams. I was always cleaning up after him, but I miss him everyday." The drank in silence for a while.

"My sister studied things like history and ancient ruins, she always wanted to be a scholar, specifically an archeologist, more interested in books than traditions and taking care of the clan. she didn't want to be First, or Keeper and that's all I ever dreamed of being. I hated her for getting what I wanted handed to her and she threw it away like it was nothing. The council had to drag her back for the testing and for the ritual of the eluvian." Faelwen laughed, "I was so mad at her at the time, but it turns out the joke's on me. If we had left Fainariel alone I wouldn't be here and she and Tawarthion would still be alive."

"Let's go to the pub, Herland, this night need more ale, and some Wicked Grace." She nodded and followed Varric from the room.

Time passed quickly in the inquisition, eventually Faelwen began to feel as if she was finding where she fit. A month passed and they added to their allies and the inquisition grew. They were able to staunch the rift, add a hodgepodge mercenary company to their number, as well as the former Orlesian court's First Enchanter Vivienne, the leader of a rebellious, quasi rabble called the Red Jennys and the only Grey Warden to be found thus far. The mercenaries also came with the added bonus of a tenuous political alliance with the Qunari and one of their own elite spies leading the ragtag mercenary band.

The Qunari had to be explained to Faelwen. The Iron Bull looked like a race of people she knew as the Kalqun, and the qunari philosophy, the qun, was not something she had ever hear of. This caused a rousing debate among her companions about their experiences and observations of the Qunari. Leliana spoke of a friend and companion called, Sten, they rescued during the blight. She had mixed feelings due to the fact she met him as a prisoner shortly after he murdered innocent people because of the loss of a sword and yet he was a good and loyal companion after that.

Varric spoke of an Arishok's devastatingly bloody attack on Kirkwall and trying to forcefully convert the city to the Qun because of a missing book. He also spoke of a qunari mage they tried to save, mouth sewn shut, docile under orders and wearing a shock collar. The mage killed himself because of his ideals and the qun. Solas did not have much to add beyond a general, but passionate, bad opinion of the people and their methods. They all agreed aligning with them was better than having the qunari sneaking around without their knowledge, but to not trust The Iron Bull too much.

"So, don't take stuff from the Qunari, got it." Faelwen quipped and changed the subject to one last expedition to the Storm Coast to challenge or completely eradicate the Hessarians before turning her mind to recruiting either the mages in Redcliffe or the remaining Templars at night she went to speak to The Iron Bull himself.

I see Cullen is putting his Templar training to good use, though he should be harder on some of the newer recruits," Bull said as she approached.

"It sounds as if you want to go down there and show them a thing or two." Faelwen replied, smiling.

"Naw, I'm only good when I know who my men are sleeping with and what they drink, the inquisition is already too big for that. Besides training isn't the problem you got, it's leadership. No one is really in charge of this thing."

She sighed, "I know, I'm getting tired of waiting for them to officially offer me the job, though I'll be ready to take it when they do."

"You?" He asked an eyebrow rising questioning over the silverite eye patch he wore. She laughed.

"Herald sent through the rift from the future with the only magic that can close rifts literally in her hand. Who else do you think they are going to pick? They already have me making all the big decisions anyway and no one else seems to be stepping up. Besides, If I screw up, they can fall back on it being their Maker's will, but in the end good or bad it's coming down on my head anyway I might as well be ready for it."

The horned man grunted his approval, "For a second there you sounded like a qunari. My people don't pick leaders from the strongest or the smartest or even the most talented. We pick the ones willing to make the hard decisions and live with the consequences."

She hummed thoughtfully, "I have heard a lot about your people today, not much of it was flattering. Most of the stories ended with, 'Don't turn your back on Bull,' I'm paraphrasing that, but I'm interested in hearing what you have to say for yourself and your people."

He laughed, "That's gonna be a lot of talking, Boss, it's hard for me to really know what to say to someone who told me my people don't exist nine thousand years from now, you know?"

She smiled. "I propose we go have a beer, or ten. I tell you what I know about the Kalqun and you tell me what you feel like telling me about the Qunari until the booze either makes us tell too many truths or too many lies. Either way it will give me time to get to know you a little better and make up my own mind."

He laughed a genuine, deep laugh at that, "I like the way you think Boss, lead the way!"

She woke the next morning, fully dressed, sans shoes, with a splitting headache and no memory of how she got into her own bed. She guzzled the glass of water and elfroot potions someone had thoughtfully left on her bed side table and was secretly pleased her mouth didn't taste like vomit. It felt like a small, but necessary victory that she had kept everything down after trying to keep up with a man twice her height and four times her weight. When her head finally subsided, she left her bed, changed her clothes and went in pursuit of food.

She ended up having breakfast with Varric and Solas. Though, after their first few encounters, the mage knew Faelwen found him to be condescending and obnoxious and had learned to keep his opinions to himself unless asked or speaking to someone else. "Hey, Herald!" Varric greeted warmly, ignoring the chilly looks Solas and she exchanged, "Join us! I heard you and Tiny nearly drank the pub dry last night and he ended up carrying you out like a sack of potatoes."

Faelwen chuckled as she sat down with her tray, "Fenhadis," She cursed with no real heat, "I was hoping to find the big oaf still under one of the tables later."

Varric laughed, "I think the first round went to the Qunari, my friend. I did hear you put up a valiant effort and Sera lost a bit of money betting on you."

The herald smiled, "Great, I'll find lizards in my bedroll like Solas if I keep this up."

They both laughed and with a quiet, "Excuse me," The mage left them.

"So, I take it you and Chuckles aren't going to be exchanging Satinela presents any time soon?"

Faelwen shook her head, "Honestly, between Vivienne, Solas, and the pinheads we fought in the Hinterlands, I am beginning to really dislike mages in general. Are they all stuck up assholes?"

Varric laughed, "I think you'd like my friends Hawke and Merrill. They are the most down to earth mages I have ever met. Shit, Daisy is even shy."

"You have a thing for nicknames, don't you, Varric?" She laughed and the conversation moved to lighter things.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ma serannas, Sileal, Rogathe, and Dhru." Fainariel addressed the spirits in turn. Your assistance has been invaluable."

"She stood in a glen with the spirits and waited, hoping and praying in her heart to all the creators she had lost faith with this would work.

"Eolas, will come, Eolas can help, my child." Dhru, the spirit of faith assured. The spirits of wisdom and courage did not speak, but their presences reassured her. They had lead her here and they were committed to helping her save Tawarthion.

Time was so hard to judge in the fade, and since arriving Fainriel had had no desire to sleep, eat or perform other bodily functions. There were no markers to gage how long they had been there or how long since they had lost her sister. After they had been cut off from the large rift Faelwen fell through, they had been hunted and pursued endlessly by the minions of an ancient demon of terror. Geal as she had decided to call him ruled a vast realm and unbeknownst to them, the party of elves had walked right in through the eluvian and the rift had been at the heart of his power.

After they fought their way through so many waves of nightmares and terrors effecting their escape Fainariel had lost count. All the while Geal's booming voiced taunted and pursued them revealing the things each elf feared the other to know. The demon told Fainariel about Tawarthion's many indiscretions. How he fought to be betrothed to her and wooed her not out of love, but for the power her station of keeper would someday afford him as her mate. Geal revealed the bribes Thion had taken, the assurances he had made to council members of how he could control her and the secret drugs he had given her at their behest.

The monster revealed to Tawarthion, her secret hatred of being keeper. Her deep rooted loathing of the Dales and how the Dalish were completely locked into their traditions, all the things the people were so proud of she saw as weaknesses and setbacks. It revealed that she had never intended on going back or staying when they had forced her to do so.

Fainariel was shocked by the revelations, but forced herself to focus on her training push aside the negative emotions. She found her calm center and focus on courage, love, forgiveness and faith. They were trapped in the fade and everything that had been told to her was a twisted version of truths and had no relevance. They were of the waking world, she told herself and could be dealt with and managed when they returned.

Tawarthion had no training to focus his will and hone his spirit. He called her harellan, he tried to attack her and when he realized that her power was stronger in the fade and he would never make it through her barrier he screamed, "Nuva fen'harel pala masa sule'din!" and spat on the ground in front of her.

Riel tried to calm him, tried to get him to listen to reason, but Thion's rage only grew and it called to another ancient being. Riel, was not able to fight off both Geal and the pride demon who had answered Thion's overwhelming emotions. Eventually she was forced to run and the demons claimed her lover.

She ran and she called, she pulled to her soul, courage and valor, she made herself a mouse. She meditated on her need for wisdom and guidance. Faith found her first, and Faith lead her to the others. They encouraged her, built her up; told her she could save Thion and herself. The spirits guided her to knowledge and when Eolas came to that glade, knowledge taught her what she needed to do and more. With the help of the spirits Fainariel opened the box and accepted Fen'Harel's blessing and with it came the knowledge of how to save Thion, her sister and the world.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had taken them a week to find what they needed to make an amulet and challenge the Hessarian leader. In the end it was better than wiping out able warriors when they were made allies so easily. Converting the Hessarian stronghold into a usable outpost had taken a few more days, but over all, the time taken would save them months of manpower with a steady supply cache for local agents.

The returning party to Haven consisted of Sera, The Iron Bull, Solas and the Herald. Solas had started another argument. He started with a seemingly innocuous question to Sera about her lack of knowledge regarding elv'han culture. It quickly snowballed into near shouting match between Solas and the Herald, with Sera inserting snide remarks and Bull trying to make peace.

A rift opened above where the party paused arguing and they immediately dismounted and spread out preparing for another fight. However, instead of the demons they expected to rise from the ground around the rift two figures fell from the small tear in the sky. A male elf landed roughly on the ground first, followed more gracefully by a woman who rolled and in a fluid motion, and stood. She drew her arms apart, staffed raised in her right hand, and with a clapping gesture sealed the rift behind them before collapsing to the ground, clinging to her staff and breathing hard.

"Demon!" The Herald snarled and rushed the woman, sword raised high. She was repelled forcefully by a barrier emanating from the hunched figure.

"You have called me a lot of stupid shit, asa'ma'lin, but that has to be the stupidest yet. Do you happen to have an elfroot potion handy? I've dragged Tawarthion a long way through the Fade and I am going to be very angry if he dies of fade sickness now."

"Fainarial? It can't be you." Faelwen gasped as the figure turned to face the Herald; their identical features proclaimed her identity despite Fainariel's lack of vallas'lin.

"Is that a no on the potion?" Fainariel asked wryly.

"I thought you said your sister was dead, Boss," The Iron Bull stated.

"Presumed dead, apparently only lost in the fade for all this time." Solas remarked as he stepped forward and offered the woman kneeling a potion from his belt.

"Nuvas ema ir'enastela." Fainariel said as she moved to her companion. "Rosa, rosa roga, Tawarthion, rosa, we made it." She murmured softly to the man on the ground as administered the draught. He moaned and choked at the potion, but the woman worked calmly, murmuring soothing words in El'vhan and eventually her patient consumed much of the potion. During this, the others had stepped away to confer without being overheard though they all watched the new arrivals warily.

"Boss, is that really your sister?" The Iron Bull asked again.

"They frickin' fell from a rift, like frikin demons that ain't right and then swoosh, smack closed! Like friggin' glowing hand but no glowing." Sera spewed.

"They are not demons and they do not seem to be possessed. I am very curious to know how she open and close a rift with no aid from the anchor and how they managed to survive in the fade for so long." Solas added.

"Your are sure they aren't demons?" Faelwen asked cautiously.

"No, they are most certainly people of the waking world." Solas assured.

"Thank The Creators!" Faelwen breathed. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as stepped past her companions and back to her sister's side.

"Fainariel, Tawarthion." She whispered tearfully to the newcomers and knelt down at her sister's side.

"So much to tell you Faelwen, but for now we need to get Tawarthion some place warm and let him recover." Faniariel said leaning onto her twin's shoulder wearily.

"Of course, I am so glad you are alive!"

Fainariel attempted to reply as she stood, but the exhausted mage wavered and collapsed into unconsciousness, Faelwen's strong arms caught her and kept her from falling to the damp earth.

The group managed to carry the sleeping elves back to the former Hessarian stronghold. The duo shared a straw mattress in one of the small rooms for two days, nursed by the Herald and Solas. Tawarthion regained consciousness first and opened his eyes to Faelwen's smiling face with confusion. "Is this another demon trick? Am I dead, finally?" He croaked horsely.

Faelwen smiled and offered him water, which he drank greedily until she took it away "Slow down, you've been in the fade for months and unconscious for two days, too much too fast and you'll get sick."

Tawarthion gave her his most charming smile he could muster with cracked lips and a salacious wink, "For your pleasure, lady, I will go whatever speed you'd like." He said in El'vhan, the teasing remark made her laugh loudly.

"You are the worst! Fainariel drags your sorry ass through the fade for months and the first thing you do is flirt with her sister. At this rate she'll never marry you." Her light hearted words caused him to sober.

"No, the fade has a way of revealing truths and torturing you with them. Your sister. I said horrible things, did, terrible," A broken sob escaped him, "She's forgiven me. but there will be no going back to how we were." He remarked bitterly. His behavior and sudden change alarmed the Inquisitor.

"Creators, what happened to you in there?"

"I can't describe it all. The spirits and demons take your memories and create lies they make you believe; feel things that aren't real. We were trapped by a demon of Terror and tortured by his minions. It tried stealing our memories, and I wanted to be possessed, I wanted anything to make it end, but she saved me. Your sister." He trialed off to take another deep drink of water, "She held me together, fought forever, called spirits to help hide us, but that was always temporary. She wouldn't let them risk their lives to save ours. She treated them like people, damndest thing and they told her things about you, about the Terror demon and things I don't even remember." He started to cry, "It was too much for me, I tried to give her to the demon, Faelwen, I betrayed her again and again, and she still got me out." He dissolved into wracking sobs.

Solas moved from where he had been standing by the door and with a touch to the man's shoulder sent Tawarthion back to sleep. "Thank you," Faelwen said, "I am going to get some rest, and see if we'll be ready to head out tomorrow. Alert me if either of them wakes again, I'll have some broth sent."

"As you wish, Inquisitor." He replied woodenly, but she did not acknowledge him at all as she left, deep in her own thoughts. Solas settled into the now unoccupied chair and observed the sleeping elves. The man's words were intriguing and concerning. This woman who survived two months in the fade. She was kin to the hard, crass, callous Inquisitor who so openly disliked him was a new element. This Fainariel, friend of spirits, forgiver of betrayal, and a mage powerful enough to open and close a rift seemingly unaided. Dangerous, curious and ripe with new potential. In the two days they had slept she had not dreamed, Solas had looked out of curiosity, but her sleep was the dreamless rest of the exhausted.

The other one, the man, Tawarthion, he had dreams. Terrible, horrible dreams. Tormented by nightmarish things, Solas was able to manipulated him easily. This man was a treasure trove of memories of better times with the twins which Tawarthion was desperate to relive in order to avoid his guilt and the horrors which haunted him. As the he slept, Solas learned, as he always did, through memories and dreams in the fade.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fainariel came to herself slowly, groggily to a rocking sensation and the sound of indistinct voices and metal jingling. The sun was bright through the canvas canopy above her and as she tried to sit up against the rocking motion, strong hands came to steady her accompanied by a soothing, articulate voice, "Easy, da'lan, you have been asleep for three days." a cup touched her lips. The man was gently supporting her with one arm and was feeding her water with the other.

She took several sips of the delicious liquid before she made herself stop and speak to the unseen voice instead, "Ma serannas, I don't think water has ever tasted so good." her voice was raspy and she gently took the mug from the patient hand, before taking two more small sips and speaking again, "Ir'abelas, usually when I wake up and find myself in a man's arms I know his name, mine is Sinyë'lindë Fainariel."

The voice behind her laughed, and she liked the rich sound of it, "I am called Solas."

Savhalla, On dhea'lam, Solas."

"On dhea'him, Fainariel, nuvenan ma son?" His question regarding the state of her health seemed more than valid and she paused to consider her response, taking a few more sips of water in her hands.

"Ame, emma serannas, all things considering. I remember seeing my sister, and I am going to make the leap this wagon we are in is headed somewhere, would it be unreasonable to ask my fate?"

"We are returning to Haven, the current seat of the newest reincarnation of the Chantry's Inquisition." His reply was suspiciously toneless, but she let it go.

"I think I can sit without any help now, and that can't be a comfortable position for you with all this jostling." She offered kindly. The arm shifted from behind her and Solas moved himself into view.

"If you are feeling well enough, I should inform the Herald you are awake. She left explicit orders to be informed immediately." Fainariel's hand shot out and took the bald elf's arm.

"Sathan, just a little more time. I have spent creators know how long fighting all the evils the fade could throw at me, I just want a few wakeful moments to adjust to being here and not there before facing my sister with an army at her back. Sathan, ha'hren."

Fainariel found she liked watching Solas laugh better than just hearing it, the way his eyes lit up made her return his smile. "You make it sound as if she were another demon to be battled."

she rolled her eyes and drained the cup. "You have met my sister, haven't you? Faelwen is a force of nature and however warm she imagines our reunion will be, she is more comfortable yelling and barking orders than having an actual conversation where two people speak and listen."

"Your sister seems to have maintained her composure with your companion," Solas offered.

"Wen has always had a soft spot for Thion, and he can be very charming." She answered softly. "He has been through so much, I am glad she is being gentle with him."

"When your companion woke, he mentioned some of what you both had gone through, his account was not very coherent or cohesive, but it sounds harrowing. I am astonished you both managed to survive, physically in the fade for so long."

"It was," Fainariel paused, and pressed the empty cup to her mouth and then set it down with a frown.

"My apologies," Solas moved quickly to refill the empty cup from a canteen, "You must be hungry; broth would be best, but we will have to stop the caravan to accomplish that," He gave her an apologetic look as he handed her the now full cup.

She drank from the cup before speaking again, "Ma serannas, I'm hungry, but food can wait and the water helps. What I really need, if you don't mind, is information. Did my sister accept an alliance with the Qunari? Has she chosen between the mages or the templars yet?"

"I do not mind at all, The Herald has made an arrangement with a Ben-Hassrath, who calls himself," Solas began helpful.

"The Iron Bull," Fainariel interrupted, with a thoughtful nod of her head, "I suppose if you're going to be followed by snakes it's easier to avoid being bitten if you can see them instead of letting them hide in the bushes." She looked up to see Solas frowning, "Ir'abelas, I did not mean to interrupt you, in the fade," she pause briefly, "I'm going to have to adjust to not having everyone I'm talking to reading my mind. You were saying, mages; templars?"

"Er, yes, the Herald has not gone to Therinfal yet, but I believe that is her inclination. Your sister does not seem to be over fond of mages."Solas added the opinion hesitantly.

"My sister isn't overly fond of anyone who reads more than street signs and the occasional dirty limerick on a bathroom wall. I haven't taken it personally, you probably shouldn't either." She gave him a reassuring smile and he laughed.

"Ah, yes, indeed," he chuckled and Fainariel gave a heavy sigh.

"How many people do you think have seen my face? That is to say, how many people know how much I resemble my twin and are they trustworthy?" She asked hesitantly. He considered the matter carefully before answering.

"There have only two others who have seen you closely since you stepped from the rift. Your sister kept yourself and your companion well guarded and she and I were the only ones allowed into the room where you slept. The Iron Bull and your sister placed you in the wagon. Also, you were heavily blanketed at the time, I doubt anyone would have recognized the resemblance at a distance, and many would not see past her vallas'lin. Without the markings, most would not even think you twins." Fainariel gave Solas a brilliant, happy smile.

"Perfect, then all we need is a good supply of embrium flowers and someone trustworthy with a good artistic eye, and and steady hands." She beamed.

"Ir'abelas, I am not certain I understand." Solas frowned.

"For me to impersonate my sister, of course, the solution to the breach is not mages or Templars; it's both." She drained the glass in her hand of it's contents, "Ma serannas, ha'hren, you are just as wise and helpful as Sileal assured me you would be. Unfortunately, I need to exchange the pleasantness of your company for the unpleasantness of my sister's. Faelwen and I have a lot to do and not enough time to do it in."

Solas seemed taken aback by her words, but nodded thoughtfully, "Ma nuvenin," He hesitated, "Da'lan." He he turned and made his way to the back of the moving wagon, but looked back to say, "I can duplicated Adruil's vallas'lin on your face, if you'd like. Dareth shiral," and leapt from her view.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Solas hurried quickly to the front of the small convoy and dutifully informed the Herald her sister had woken moments before. Tawarthion pulled hard on his reins when he heard Fainariel's name causing the horse to rear, and throw him from the saddle. Sera and The Iron Bull laughed, Faelwen rode forward and caught the horse and Solas helped the elf with haunted eyes and hungry features back to his feet.

It was with mixed feelings that the Herald called a halt to the small convoy and told them to make camp for the night as she made her way to the wagon. She found her sister sitting cross legged in the back sipping water with the hood of her long, armored coat pulled forward hiding her face in shadows.

"Things in the fade so bad you can't even show your face to your own sister?" Faelwen jested hesitantly.

Fainariel laughed, "They were bad, but not that bad, promise, but we need to talk and the fewer people who know I'm your twin for the time being the better."

"What the hell happened to you?" Wen demanded.

"Help me out of this wagon and let's go for a walk." Her sister countered and she moved to the front of the wagan.

"Riel, you have been sleeping for three days and went through creators know what in the fade! You should take it easy." The Herald's voice began to rise towards the yell she was becoming famous for.

"We have very little time if we are going to stop Corypheus and seal the breech, and we need to talk someplace we won't be overheard." Riel answered calmly, lowering herself from the wagon unassisted.

"Fine, sure, but can I lead the way? This area isn't entirely friendly." Wen groused.

"Yes, please." Her sister mummered as her Faelwen stalked from the preparing camp and into the sparse trees. When the sounds of people pitching tents and caring for horses receded Fainariel said, "Here's good," and sat heavily on a boulder.

"Fenedhis, Riel, are you done playing games now?" The Herald whirled on her sister.

"Ir'abelas, asa'ma'lin, you are probably all sorts of worried and think I'm acting crazy." Fainariel sighed.

"Uh, because to are acting crazy, Solas said you aren't possessed, but I'm not sure I believe the egg about that." Wen grumbled as she sat on the grass facing her sister.

"I." Fainariel stopped and then started again, "The fade was awful. Every nightmare imaginable was thrown at us, and at one point I lost Thion. It took me ages to get help and rescue him. Rescuing was the hardest part, especially since, until we fell from that rift, he didn't even think I was real. The only reason he let me drag him out is because he'd stopped wanting to live."

"Yeah, he was pretty freaked out when he woke up, and he's still kind of out of it. He keeps poking people to make sure they're solid, he was having really bad nightmares, but that seems to be getting better; he lost a lot of weight, but he's eating well." Faelwen replied softly.

"I think it's because I'm a mage maybe, I didn't get thirsty or hungry so all my rations and water went to Thion. it was hard for him to eat properly though when we were being chased by demons of hunger, among other things, and there is no way to tell time in the fade. Spirits of faith, courage, wisdom and knowledge found me and helped me get Thion back and escape. They also told me about what you have been doing and your companions. Which is why I need to go to Redcliffe, pretending to be you, and you need to go to Haven and then Therinfal."

"Wait! What? Why?" Faelwen demanded hopping to her feet again.

"You only need one group to seal the breach, but whichever one you don't chose join's Corypheus' army and weakens the Inquisition."

"And Corypheus is… Who?" Faelwen demanded.

"He is ancient darkspawn, Tevinter magister, former high priest of Dumat, one of the seven who assaulted the gates of golden city and the guy who made the breach. He is obsessed with killing you, retrieving the anchor in your hand at any cost, and destroying the veil so he can march on the black city again and try to become a god." Fainariel stated.

"And you know all this because some spirits in the fade where you were being tortured told you so?" Faelwen prompted wryly.

Her sister laughed, "No, I know this because history. The year is 9:41 Dragon. The year of the conclave and Divine Justinia the fifth's death. This is the inquisition that kills Fen'harel, I wrote my master's thesis on it."

Faelwen began to pace, "Of course you did. Fenedhis! Why do you always have to make everything so hard for me?" She raged.

"I am trying to make it easier for you. If we get conscript both the mages and the Templars at the same time, we will have a major advantage over the first inquisition and Corypheus. I can paint the vallas'lin on my face with embrium, carry a sword and shield and walk into the trap at Redcliffe, while you are dealing with the trap at Therinfal. Once we free both factions from Corypheus' minions we force them to join and end their petty little war."

Faelwen laughed bitterly, "You think they are just going to both come to Haven and play nice together because we told them to?"

"No, the Templars in Therinfal are being lead by an envy demon pretending to be the Lord Seeker. You go, kill the demon and show them they are being idiots. Shame will make them fall in line. The mages are being tricked into servitude by Tevinter magisters. I will go and stop that, more shame, and hopefully we will have a good start on teaching them to suck it up and deal." Fainariel finished matter of factly.

"The Templars will fall in line because they are trained to follow orders and respect things like duty and honor. Shame will work on them, but the mages here, "Faelwen scoffed, "from what I've seen they are selfish, self centered assholes who don't care about anything or anyone. That's a headache I don't want to deal with."

Fainariel sighed, "Then let me deal with them, I am powerful enough to rip a hole from the fade to the waking world and close it if without an anchor. They will respect that, if nothing else and fear me for it. I can work with fear and respect. Plus, after I'm done with Redcliffe, they will have nowhere else to go. They are turning to the Tevinter out of hunger and desperation, I can offer the Inquisition as the better of two evils." She pleaded.

Faelwen let out a growl of frustration, "I hate mages."

"I know." Her sister replied placidly and waited in that infuriatingly calm way Faelwen knew all too well.

"Fine, what do you need to pull this off?" The Herald finally asked.

"I need ten of Leliana's best assassins waiting at the base camp near the crossroads for me to deploy when the meeting is set, two companions you can do without for the time being, a thin paintbrush, a sword and shield of the calibre you have been using and I need the mage who was with me when I woke up."

"Solas? Why Solas specifically, the man's a prick." Faelwen practically spat.

"A prick who can draw vallas'lin, apparently. Unless you can explain why the Herald will be traveling with a large mirror or suddenly lost her tattoos, I'll need someone to do that every day." Fainarial answered wryly. "I will go to Redcliffe, pretend to be you and surprised to find Tevinter magisters there. Alexius, their leader, will postpone the interview for a later time and send a letter to Haven to following day trying to buy enough time to set a trap for us in Redcliffe Castle. In the meantime you will be arriving at Therinfal and taking care of the demon there. Josephine will reply to the letter agreeing to a meeting. I will direct Leliana's spies on how to enter the castle through a tunnel and end the ambush before it begins."

Faelwen stopped pacing and thought about her sister's proposal. It was the best possible solution to a difficult problem, if she were willing to believe in the Shem's Maker, her sister's arrival seemed well timed. The idea of having Solas out of Haven, doing something besides giving long winded lectures and explanations to simple questions would be an added bonus. "I just got you back, Riel. I don't want to send you out into danger so soon, and what about Thion?"

"I know, I'm not thrilled about it either, but if you have any better ideas to save the world I'm all ears." Fainariel sighed, "As for Thion, he should stay far away from any combat or danger. If you can find a cozy cave in Nevarra to send him to after wrapping him in bubble wrap for the rest of the war that would be ideal, but I doubt he'd go. The man has literally lived his worst nightmares over and over again every hour of everyday for a month or more."

"Fenedhis." Faelwen breathed and came to sit next to Fainariel. Silently Fainariel leaned so her shoulder touched her sister's. Faelwen bent her head until they were head to head, shoulder to shoulder, supporting each other. Time passed quietly. Twilight crept into the small glade and finally, the Herald spoke. "I'll tell my inner circle the plan, and send word for the The Grey Warden Blackwall And Varric Tethras to meet you and Solas at the crossroads. I'll have them briefed before they arrive. You want to leave at dawn?"

"Yeah." Fainariel answered softly.

"Ok." Faelwen replied. After another brief pause, the twins moved apart as a unit and made the walk back to the camp. One bare headed, the other with her face shrouded in a hood.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Fainariel observed her sister and companions as she ate her meal, careful to keep her hood down and her face away from the firelight. Faelwen spoke amiably with Sera and Bull; exchanging lewd remarks and flirtatious looks sarcastically. They all seemed to regard her with a measure of deference and respect. The dwarf who have been driving the wagon, Dokan, seemed to be in such awe of the Herald he could only stammer out monosyllabic responses to her questions and comments and was relieved to hear he could go his own way in the morning.

When they returned to camp Faelwen had entered first and spoken privately with her three companions about her intention to keep her sister's identity as secret as possible. The Herald also informed them Fainariel and Solas would be leaving at dawn and dismissed the wagon driver to continue on his way to Denerim.

When Fainariel rejoined the group, Thion actively avoided her. As the night wore on the hunter became increasingly more agitated. Eventually his fidgeting and tapping feet caused Bull to ask, "Hey, what's your problem, kid?" The question caused Thion to jump from his seat and march wordlessly to Fainariel's side. "We need to talk." He demanded, shifting foot to foot and clenching and unclenching his gloved fists in his agitation.

Fainariel stood and walked away from the fire and back to the small clearing her sister and she had shared only a few hours before. She never spoke, and when they reached the rock she had previously occupied, Fainariel turned and waited, hood still drawn, for Thion to speak.

"You can't leave tomorrow." He finally announced.

"Why do you say that?" The mage asked calmly.

"It's not safe, you need to rest and be safe!" He blurted frantically.

Riel drew back her hood and let him see her face in the gloomy light. "I have a duty, Thion, a mission, our time in the fade doesn't change that."

"You never cared about your duty before, you ran away, I had to trick you into coming back. You can finally have what you want, you can finally just live a life and be free of all of it." Thion was practically begging her.

She sat on the rock wearily, "Tawarthion, you don't really want to talk about this. You want to know why I'm not denouncing you to my sister. You want to know why you aren't in irons, you begged me to die and you want to know why I saved you."

"Yes." he answered raggedly and fell to the ground. "I don't deserve to live." He moaned.

"Yes, you do," Riel sighed.

"Then why am I going with your sister tomorrow and not with you. You are my Keeper, I should be there to protect you, that's my duty."

"Your duty, Tawarthion, is to follow your Keeper's orders. Until you can sleep a night without waking up sweating and screaming, you are no good to me or anyone else. We are the last of our clan, and this is what I am doing to protect it. You will leave tomorrow with my sister, you will rest, you will live and you will do as Faelwen says until I return, she is now the First of our clan. Am I clear, lethal'lin?" She demanded, standing and pulling the hood to hide her face once more.

"Yes, Keeper," Thion answered brokenly.

"Good," She replied, taking his arm and pulling him roughly to his feet, "Then lets go back to camp, we have an early day tomorrow." Dejectedly, Thion lead the way.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Your sister returned, alive, from the fade and is now on her way, with Solas, to Redcliffe," Cullen repeated incredulously.

"Yes, and Leliana needs to send a dozen or so assassins with Blackwall and Varric to meet them at the Crossroads." Faelwen repeated for the fourth time. The exasperation in her voice did not go unnoticed.

Josephine raised a conciliatory hand, "We did not say we would not help you, Herald, we are just trying to understand how it's possible. It all sounds so incredible, even after having met and spoken with your friend."

The Herald raised her marked hand unto the eerie green glow was only inches from the ambassador's face, "I am learning to accept impossible things on a daily basis, Josephine, you all should all be more adaptable by now. Leliana, will you send the help or not?" The Herald asked in a clipped tone fisting her wounded hand as she returned it to her side and glared at the Nightingale.

"Of course, I will dispatch them at once, your plan is sound, if strange." Leliana replied.

"Good," the Herald sighed, "Look, you guys. This is hard on all of us, but my sister knows more about history and all this ancient crap than anyone I know. If she says this Corypheus is alive and that both places are a trap, I believe her. Worse case we are over prepared, best case, we stop this maniac in his tracks and seal the breach that much faster." There was agreement all around and and the council moved on to discuss supplies and political machinations.

A good hour later found Faelwen entering Haven's small pub with a determined thirst and a splitting headache. She marched to the counter and after receiving her pint found her way to Sera's table. "Crazy shit ya, your sister and her boyfriend popping out of the sky like that." The blonde elf remarked as the Herald sat.

"Yeah, life seems to be just that crazy, these days." Faelwen agreed, downing half her pint in one long drag.

"I'm good with goin to get Templars, but mages, they aren't natural, right? Not all happy feelings about having them all around like." Sera grumbled and the Faelwen gave her a smile.

"Me either, but I trust my sister, for what that's worth, and if she says we need them and shits going to hit the fan, bring on the mages." Faelwen sighed.

"What are you ladies doing all alone over here?" Bull's voice rumble as he approached carrying three pints.

"Pshwa, trying to talk and stay downwind of you, yeah?" Sera's answer was hostile, but she took the offered drink without complaint.

Bull laughed heartily, "Good luck with that! I smell musky, manly! It drives the women wild."

"Drives 'em to sick." Sera muttered into the rim of her cup.

"So, we're headed out tomorrow, Boss?" Bull changed the topic as Cassandra quietly joined them.

"Yeah, walking right into a trap filled with Templars being lead by an envy demon wearing a Lord Seeker skin suit, according to my sister." The Herald remarked as she began to thirstily put away what remained of her first ale.

"Sounds fun, I like a challenge." Bull remarked cheerfully with a pull on his own drink.

"Did your sister tell you where the true Lord Seeker is, or if he yet lives?" Cassandra asked, a desperate tone underlined her question.

The Herald gave the Seeker a sad look, and a negative shake of her head, "I'm sorry Cassandra, I didn't ask, but I swear to you, we will ask her together when she returns with the mages. If Fainariel doesn't know, we will find that answer together, I swear."

"I wish to accompany Varric to the crossroads and assist your sister instead of Warden Blackwall. I am better suited to repelling magical attacks than the Warden, and the whereabouts of the Lord Seeker could be of vital importance." Cassandra remarked eagerly.

"As if you could go half a day without pickin at poor Varric," Sera snorted and the Bull grunted in agreement.

Cassandra shuffled uneasily in her seat, "I am a professional, and I can remain so, the answers your sister may have are too important for petty bickering to interfere. I.." She hesitated, "I knew you would have objections and already spoke with Varric, we have a…" She paused again and fidgeted nervously as three sets of eyes scrutinized her, "a truce, for the time being." Sera snorted and suggested a very specific, very vulgar act Cassandra may have performed to gain such an agreement, Bull laughed outright. "I did no such thing!" The furious Seeker announced coming to her feet with indignant rage.

"Guys, stop." The Faelwen chided halfheartedly, "Cassandra, if it means that much to you and Varric agrees, then I won't say no. Just don't badger my sister and be nice to Varric, we need this alliance."

"I understand Herald, thank you, we will leave at dawn." The Seeker wasted no time leaving to prepare for the following day and the trio at the table went back to their drinks and their banter.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The sun felt warm on Fainariel's face. The wind moving across the went plant dye had a wet chill to it and the small, stiff brush as it moved across her face was soothing. Her eyes had drifted shut as Solas's hand neared her left eye and as the brush crossed her brow a small smile touched her lips. "Ah, my apologies, this must be trying for you. The design is quite complex, and I am only half finished." Solas remarked.

"You're doing fine, don't worry. This is far less painful than receiving true vallas'lin, I promise you." She murmured pleasantly.

"Is that why you have none of your own?" Solas' question made Fainariel chuckle and Solas made slight hissing sound as he pulled the brush away from her face quickly. Her eyes flew open.

"Ir'abelas, did I ruin your work?" Fainariel gasped.

"No, it's fine I moved the brush away in time. The fault is mine, I did not expect my question to make you laugh." Solas assured her.

She grinned as her eyes met his, "Please continue, I'll be more careful." Fainariel held his steely gaze for a moment longer and then let her eyes drift shut again. Solas returned to his work. Fainariel let the silence settle in for a few moments before she spoke again, "My sister and I passed our trials together and received or vallas'lin on the same day. It felt like it took ages. At first it hurt, like thousands of bees stinging my face. I actually wished a few minutes into the process a god with a less complicated and smaller vallas'lin had been chosen for us."

This time Solas chuckled, but he didn't interrupt her, "My sister actually went through it so that I didn't have to be alone, everyone else had a choice, but as the future Keeper it was required of me. When I left home the markings were too conspicuous for city life, and a constant reminder to me of what I had left behind, so I asked someone about a spell to remove them."

"Is a spell like that so common nine thousand years from now?" Solas asked. The brush was now following the bridge of her nose in strong, sure strokes. Fainariel opened her eyes to meet his gaze again, a small smile curved her lips, "I think I am the only one who'd learned that spell in centuries. I had to track down and ask a spirit of knowledge."

Solas' hand paused in its work; she found the mage studying her and the look made her laugh merrily, "Come on, Solas, I was told you are old friends with a spirit of wisdom, by a spirit of wisdom. You, of all people can't think I'm strange for asking one for help?" She asked incredulously.

"Ah, no," He faltered, "I just, very surprised as to how different you and the Herald are."

Fainariel smiled and let her eyes close again, a gentle reminder for him to continue his work, "She and I are not so different." She murmured as the brush touched her face once more, "We are both very set in our ways. We both make our minds up quickly, and are often willing to defend our friends and our beliefs viciously, sometimes against all reason. The only real differences between us is who we decide are our friends are and the points of view our paths have lead us to side with. Failwen is a warrior, she firmly believes in her family, her clan, and in anyone who has proven themselves stalwart beside her in battle. She thinks like a tactician, considering the world like a battlefield; men versus men, good and evil, clear cut and no grey. Faelwen's motivation is a firm belief in the doctrine the elders have drilled in us since birth and her own clear sense of justice. She is strong, loyal and completely devoted to kin, clan and the lore she has be taught."

Fainariel fell silent and let the morning return to Solas' diligent work, the smell of crushed embrium, the wind in the grass, and the feel of the open air and warm sunlight on her skin. Several minutes passed as Solas finished the last of the lines on Fainariel's lips and chin. She kept her eyes closed and let the dye settle into her skin as she listened to Solas rinsing his brushes and cleaning out the small bowel that had held the crushed embrium mixture. "I'm curious, what's your forte, still life, abstracts, landscapes or portraits?" She murmured softly doing her best no move her lips to much and smear the work done there.

"Pardon me?" The confusion in his voice made her smile.

"You carry a case of well cared for paint brushes in your pack, a bag that is obviously for what you consider the bare essentials. Also the brushes are very well made and from my lowly estimation, of above average materials. I can only assume then that painting is more than just a hobby for you since, excluding your staff, everything else you carry could be purchased for a few coppers from a traveling tinker."

Again, Solas' silence at her words made her open her eyes. The inscrutable look he wore made her blush and begin apologizing and berate herself, "Oh! Avy felasil! Dahn'direlan! Avy esaya gera assan i'ara'av'ingala! Ir'abelas, ha'hren!" She continued in Elv'han, "I should have thought more, that might have been a very personal question I had no right to ask it. Ar ame ir abelas."

"Vyn dirthal'Elv'han." He remarked in surprise as he placed his tools in his pack and secured it to his mount.

Fainariel's blush deepened and she stood as returned to speaking common, "I suspect my accent is an atrocity compared to someone born speaking the language from birth. It's a mostly dead language where I come from, but I worked on a project to compile, reclaim and teach what we could. Many refused to be involved or accept the work. It was one of my first conflicts with the council of twelve." She put her pack on and adjusted it to hide her nervousness.

"This council made of elves, I presume, did not appreciate efforts to recover and teach their language?" Solas asked cautiously.

"We started with the basics that could be remembered, catches of cursing, marriage vows, prayers, songs, ritual greetings elves had been using for millennia and the like. We used devices to record people speaking them and compiled a lexicon and some standardization of word usage," She pulled herself into her saddle and nudged her horse back to the trail, "Eventually there just weren't enough words left to compile a clear understanding. So, I went looking for a spirit who might be willing to share the knowledge. When the council discovered where my information came from, they were furious and declared my findings invalid. They decided I was too naive to know the difference from a demon of pride and a spirit of knowledge. I was branded unpredictable, and rebellious and monitored for months for signs of possession."

She sighed, "I was the most powerful mage to have been born in over a century; the only one who could connect deeply enough to the fade to even speak to spirits. The council was furious I had risked my precious, future reproductive value for something so trivial as words." She trailed off embarrassed by her sudden loquaciousness.

"During one of my first conversations with the Herald, I had greeted her in Elv'han and she remarked that you had written the book on the language, I did not understand what she meant at the time. Your endeavour was admirable, it is a pity your efforts were not better received." Solas encouraged.

"Ma'serannas, ha'hren, I'm sure my sister said something like that with a sarcastic tone. Faelwen never liked my obsession with learning and discovering history. To her it was a complete waste of time, questioning what we were taught. It was not only pointless and idiotic, but it made people dislike me, and Faelwen by association. She was hurt and she hurt a lot of other people fighting the talk that went on. Eventually she stopped hating the the talkers and hated me for making them talk."

"Is that why you left your clan, and removed your vallas'lin?" Salas asked, leaning towards her curiously in his saddle.

Fainariel examined him for a moment with a considering tilt to her head before responding, "No," she said, slowly drawing out the word, "but I think I have told you enough about myself for the moment, ha'hren, and I'm tired of hearing my own voice. I know so little about our people before this time, would you be willing to tell me some of the history you know?"

"What? Our people? I expect you mean the Dalish?" Solas scoffed.

"No, I know way too many of those stories. When I say, 'our people,' I mean elv'han. What we were before their were such things as labels like, 'dalish,'. Everyone talks about Halamshiral, I'd rather hear of Ar'lathan, Elv'henan. I hope that being so much closer now, than the time I was born there might be more to learn." She remarked frankly and Solas couldn't hide the surprise he felt at her words.

"Yes, I do know some stories, from my journeys into the fade," He hedged. With some encouragement from Fainariel the trip continued to the rhythmic cadence of Solas' voice telling the girl of a past she had dreamed of, but never knew.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"It will be so much more fun being you than the Lord Seeker. Do you know what the Inquisition could become." The Envy demon slaked around Faelwen, "When I get rid of you the Elder one will ascend and I will become you.."

Faelwen interrupted to monologue, "Corypheus doesn't have a chance, and once I defeat you, you will be nothing." The Herald lunged at the beast wearing Leliana's face and it dissolved into a mocking mist of laughter. She stalked forward, continuing her search for an exit.

"So much Envy. Ironic, I wish to be you and you wish to be your sister!" The Demon laughed.

"Don't listen to it, it wants to make you angry. It wants you to say things, do things so it can learn." The soft, disembodied voice of of a boy whispered near her shoulder. "Keep walking, keep going up, that's they way out."

"Your Cole, right? My sister told me you'd be here." Faelwen said spinning to try and catch a glimpse of where the voice came from.

"Yes, the others told her and she told you. I want to help." The spirit answered cheerfully. "Keep going up, that's the way out."

It felt to Faelwen that she and Cole spent hours climbing stairs, fighting monsters, finding keys, lighting torches and facing horrors brought forth from the depths of her own subconscious. In fact, when she found herself once more in the waking world, mere seconds had passed.

She and her companions killed the imposter Lord Seeker and then fought for hours helping the remaining templars reclaim their keep from templars corrupted with red lyrium and reunite the remaining templars with their leadership. The death toll was was high, but not as high as it could have been. Faelwen surveyed the Great Hall as the Templars collected their dead and took stock of the damage and thought about what her sister and Tawarthion's time in the fade must have been like. She shuddered.

"Darling, you're bleeding." Vivienne tutted as blood ran freely from a cut on Faelwen's shoulder down her arm to drip on the dirty stones at her feet. The finicky mage wasted no time casting a healing spell to staunch the worst of the bleeding and administering an elfroot potion to take care of the rest.

Faelwen hardly noticed, and as soon as the mage stopped fidgeting the Herald walked past her with a muttered, "Thanks," and went to speak to Delrin Barris. The templar was berating himself harder than she would have, and even though she had previously agreed to conscription for the templars, she found herself offering the ernest young man an alliance instead. The horror of the day and the personal truths she had been forced to face with the envy demon heavily influenced her decision.

Bull found her on the northern rampart later that night as she watched the funeral pyres burning low and contemplated the distant horizon, Thion, and the fate of her sister's operation. "Some crazy, nasty shit, huh, Boss?" He asked leaning his arms on the stones next to her.

"Yeah, Bull." Faelwen answered distractedly and fell silent.

"Uh, yeah, Envy demons and red lyrium." Bull tried again.

The Herald sighed and turned to look at the large Qunari blandly, "Bull, I'm fine, the demon got in my head, but he didn't mess with it. I'm not going to freak out and start drinking red lyrium potions like gatorade, murder everyone in my sleep or decide a century old, darkspawn magister is the best thing since single slice peanut butter."

"Uh, I don't know what that stuff is, Boss, but I'm not worried about you." He assured. "Just wanted to tell you I think you did the right thing with the Templars; you even impressed the prissy mage."

Faelwen chuckled, "They are good men, good soldiers, they don't deserve to be put in shackles for following orders, that's what soldiers do."

"They better decide to make you the head of this Inquisition thing soon, Boss, you're damn good at it and things are starting to get big, fast."

The Herald laughed and stepped away from the wall. "Thanks, Bull, that means a lot."

"Wouldn't say it if I didn't believe it boss." He stood up.

"Any chow down there?" She asked as they moved towards the stairs.

"Some slop in a pot pretending to be ram stew," He remarked mildly.

She an uninterested noise, "I think I'm going to cut my hair."

"You shouldn't cut it too short, need to leave enough for a firm hand full." He laughed and the sound echoed off the walls of the stairwell.

"You don't say?" She laughed.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"What do we do now?" Varric asked as they sat around the fire at the Crossroads camp eating their meal. The initial meeting with grand enchanter Fiona went exactly as Fainariel predicted. Afterwards, they met Felix and his friend Dorian in the Redcliffe chantry and the mages confirmed what Fainariel had already reported.

"We wait. His spies will report we haven't left the area, but as long as Josephine sends the Inquisition's agreement to the meeting we should be fine. Alexius is supremely confident in his alliance with Corypheus. His coupe with Redcliffe castle is a solid move and and he is desperate for any hope of curing his son of the darkspawn taint."

Cassandra spoke from the other side of the fire they shared, "There is something I have been meaning to ask you ah.."

"Herald, for the time being will do." Fainariel provided.

"Er, yes," Cassandra hesitated again and Fainariel answered her unspoken question.

"The real Lucius Corin is willing accomplice of Corypheus." Cassandra stood with angry indignation and Fainarial raised a hand and her voice became steely and commanding, "Seeker Pentaghast, you can ask him his motives yourself when we find him, he is currently at Caer Oswin, but he may not be after we rescue your comrades. He has sold them to the Order of Fiery Promise and they will all be tortured to death in the next month if we do not make that the priority."

"And how do you know all of this, more spirits?" The Seeker demanded angrily. Fainariel met the woman's eyes calmly.

"Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena Pentaghast, born 9:04 Dragon. Father Matthias Pentaghast, mother Tigana Pentaghast, uncle Vestalus Pentaghast and legal guardian. Anthony Pentaghast, brother, shall we talk about your brother? Or maybe Regalyan D'Marcall? He was a good man, a good mage, those are your words, not mine. I am sorry for you loss, Cassandra. I know it must be very fresh, but for me it is ancient history, and I am a historian." Fainariel's tone was challenging and the annoyance brought her to her feet and made her stalk towards the agitated Seeker.

"I am also a mage, I physically walked through the fade and I speak with spirits. There are So many reasons, knowing you past, for you not to trust me, but I promise you sometime very soon, you will do just that. Another promise you have from me is that unlike the history I know, where you become the last Seeker, we will get your men back, alive, and Lucius Corin will pay for what he has done. If you can reserve your anger for our enemies." The elf extended her hand to the thoughtful Seeker.

"For now." The Nevvran woman as she took the outstretched hand and shook it.

"Oh, good, I really do hate having my nose broken." Fainariel replied with a grin and Varric laughed.

"I was not going to hit you." The Seeker remarked defensively.

"The other thing, Varric, I want to assure you. You and Hawk, you did killed Corypheus, that happened." Fainariel returned to her seat heavily.

"So, if we killed the bastard, how is he still alive?" Varric demanded angrily.  
Fainariel sighed, "It my time, we would call it, recovered magic, here I am certain the elves would call it stolen. Cassandra," She addressed the Seeker, "The Circles use phylacteries to track mages, but for mages, phylacteries can be used for so much more and be anything, even a living creature. Ancient Elves used them in the most dire of circumstances in hopes of surviving death. Your essence it put into the item or creature, leaving your consciousness able to enter any willing, living vessel."

"That is Demon possession!" Cassandra exclaimed angrily.

Fainariel sighed again, "In a way. Its practice, even by ancient elves was not always entirely ethical. Corypheus, being blighted adds another level of horror to this. Any tainted creature near him can be possessed by him, even against their will. The blight bypasses consent and allows him free access." Solas let out a hiss of realization.

"There weren't any Darkspawn around when we killed Corypheus though, we'd killed them all." Varric said, confused.

"But there were Wardens, were there not?" Solas spoke up.

"Holy shit, the poor bastards." Varric seemed to sag at the realization.

"What is he using as a phylactery?" Solas asked.

"An ancient, blighted, high dragon, it is almost as powerful as a true archdemon." Fainariel nearly whispered.

"Well shit." Varric muttered.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I've heard things about you, Vivvy." Sera stated idly.  
Vivienne scoffed, "It is properly Madame Vivienne, official mage to the Imperial Court."  
Sera rolled her eyes, "Yes, that's what I heard. Not the title, the snotty bit."  
"How ever shall I recover from your condemnation?" The mage asked with a long suffering sigh.  
"You're still doing it. Can you even shut it off?" Sera snarked.  
"For you, my dear?" Vivienne interjected superciliously, "No."

"Seriously, both of you, try to play nice." The Herald grumbled as she maneuvered her horse through the shallow stream crossing.

"So, ma'am, you're alright with the Inquisition bringing in templars?" The Iron Bull offered, trying to change to subject.  
"Of course! Magic works best when responsibly supervised for the safety and protection of all." The enchanter replied cheerfully.

"So, you aren't excited we're conscripting the rebel mages into the inquisition too? Viv?" Th Faelwen asked over her shoulder.

"Hardly. At least they will be made keenly aware of the restrictions of their role within the Inquisition. Also, the Templars will be there to keep the peace." Vivienne replied smugly.

"Your views of magic don't quite mesh with what I was taught about mages outside the Qun." Iron Bull remarked.

"Life is a series of necessary restrictions, Iron Bull. The small-minded beat against every wall they find. The wise learn to make the most of the options they have." The Enchanter simpered.

"It's not small-minded to want to tear down a wall that shouldn't be there. Mages are dangerous and we should find a way to keep that sort of power in check, but my people faced millennia of hardship because our ears point. Sometimes walls go up out of stupidity and ignorance and it's weak wills and weak minds that let that shit stand. Not every individual voice deserves to be heard, but if an entire people put their voices together into one shout, what they say earns the right to not be dismissed."

"Like the little people, yeah? Not wanting to be stepped on by the big ones." Sera added.

"Right, Sera, lots and lots of ways to be treated like a little person. Where I come from there aren't enough mages to need policing, they are treated like gods just for being born and they can't do half what Viv can do." Faelwen hunched in her saddle.

"Your sister's a mage, isn't she, Boss? Seems like opening and closing a rift is pretty high end magic." Bull said.

"Not something she was born doing, maybe she got it the same place I got this." Faelwen waved her glowing left hand, "My sister is a lot of things, and most of the time just annoying as hell. She was born with a lot more magic than anyone where I come from has ever seen, and she managed not to turn into a demon possessed maleficar. I'm gonna say there is hope for some mages based on that. People are people, the only reason your mages in this time are mostly assholes is probably the way they are treated and the way they are raised just like any other assholes."

The group fell quiet at the Herald's words. for several Minutes and then Bull asked, "Sera, how did you get an entire beehive into Cullen's training dummy?"  
"I don't know. Can't remember." her blyth tone made Bull snort incredulously.  
"What?" Sarah asked defensively, "Things go sideways if you think too hard."  
"But it's a beehive. Full of bees. Most people would pay attention." He declared.  
"That's why most people get stung." The rogue replied sagely and Faelwen snickered and the heavy mood from earlier seemed to lift.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Ir'abelas, ha'hren, hopefully I will only need to inconvenience you with this a few more days. I know being forced to share a tent with me and do this every morning can't be pleasant for you." Fainariel practically mumbled as she tried not to move her face much while Solas touched up the lines of dye.

"No apology needed, da'lan, I volunteered, after all and I have slept with less pleasant company. Ah er." He fumbled realizing how his words could be construed and Fainariel pulled her head back away from his brush to giggle. It was a motion that she had become very accustomed to performing in the four days they had been together. She liked the way he blushed.

"Nuvas ema ir'enastela, ha'hren, and I understand what you mean." She replied, cheerfully and he returned to his work.

"I have been reading the book you lent me, it is very well done. There are a few, subtle, grammatical misunderstandings and a number of word definitions you may be missing. It is, all told, a very impressive body of work, however. It is also far more thorough than anything most elves of this time know of their own language." It was her turn to blush and the praise and she was glad her eyes were closed.

"Serannas, ha'hren." She murmured.

"Hey in there! You about done cuddling? Breakfast is getting cold." Varric teased from somewhere nearby, and it caused Fainariel to pull away from the brush and giggle again. The two elves did not respond, but Solas went back to work.

"I think I might be damaging both your and my Sister's reputations." It was Solas' turn to chuckle.

"I believe, the deep dislike your sister has for me will quell any rumors soon enough." He replied mildly.

"I feel I should apologize to you for her behavior, more than half of her dislike for you is a direct result of issues she has with me. Now that I'm here, and she can focus that anger at me she'll likely be a bit nicer to you."

"Perhaps, but I would not like to trade my discomfort for your own, da'lan. May I ask why your sister carries such animosity for you?"

"You can ask anything, but I would rather not answer that question." She smiled, "Also, maybe you could not call her da'lan, we can't possibly be that much younger than you, and my sister is very sensitive to anything that seems like condescension." Fainariel offered cheerfully.

"I will consider your suggestion, lethal'lan."

"You don't have to start that with me, ha'hren. In my mind, age, knowledge and experience deserves deference." She answered shyly. "You easily suit two of those three categories." She forced herself to keep her eyes close and not try to gage from his expression how her words were received. Silence settled around them and she let the gentle tickle of the brush on her face lull her as she let her apprehension dissipate. Fainariel had always been very good at meditating and focusing her thoughts. Her time in the fade had forced her to become even better at quelling her emotions and clearing her mind. One breath in, one breath out and she was calm and relaxed once more.

"Your focus is impressive, lethal'lan." He remarked and she could here a teasing note to his use of the honorific.

"Thank you, lethal'len." She countered with a small smirk.

The brush on her cheek pulled away with a feather light flourish, "I am done." She heard him say. She kept her eyes closed for a minute longer as she heard him cleaning and putting his things away.

She opened her eyes languidly and remarked in thoughtful Elv'han, "It is my deepest wish that when this is over, your talents will be used to create only truth, and beauty. Never again ugly reminders of ancient oppression."

"Serannasan ma." he answered sincerely with a deeply thoughtful look.

"Now, breakfast! I sure hope Varric left some of that sausage." She said cheerfully as she made her way from the tent.

The encounter with Alexius went smoothly though the expenditure of magic Fainariel needed to close the time rift as it formed drained her. His guards went down easily to the blades of Leliana's assassins. Dorian and Felix arrived to lend their voices to the inquisitions cause and when the desperate magister released his spell Fainariel was more than ready.

Alexius shouted, Dorian leveled a blast at his hand knocking the amulet the Ventori leader wielded away and the rift began to form above them. Fainariel channeled fade energy from the rift into the sword she wielded, "Dian!" Fainariel yelled in elv'han as she drove the tip of the sword onto the ground and released the power he had accumulated. The resulting shock wave caused everyone in the room to stumble away from her and Alexius fell to his knees.

"You'll have to do better than that," Dorian remarked cheerfully to the crumpled magister.

"You've lost, Alexius, how forgiving is your Elder One." Fainariel growled.

"You won. There is no point extending this charade," The magister sighed and called to his son dejectedly.

"It is going to be all right, father." The boy soothed.

"You'll die!" The man cried heartbrokenly.

"Everyone dies," the boy responded calmly.

"There is a cure, Felix, and I can help you with it. The blight won't be the end of you." Fainariel responded, and a light of hope sparked in Alexius' eyes as he was lead away.

Then came the King of Ferelden, Alistair, he angrily confronted Fiona and made it very clear she and her mages were no longer welcome in his kingdom. Fainariel offered the mages a place. Cassandra spoke out viciously for conscription and Solas spoke for alliance. Then Fainariel, knowing from Cole her sister allied with the Templars, said her piece, "The inquisitions fights against the coming evil and to close the breach at the side of the remaining Templars, and we will offer you the same terms."

"You cannot.." Cassandra began to break in angrily and Fiona sputtered the beginning of a disagreement, but Fainariel raised her voice until and the command, "Silence!" rang throughout the room.

"Fiona, you were a Warden, you know the burden of duty and responsibility that demands everything from you. You and your fellow mages have a lot to answer for. Not just a Tevinter invasion of Ferelden, and not just the lives of Templars you have fought in your petty feud. Your hands are stained with the blood of the countless innocent farmers, city folk and children caught in the crossfire. You will not be slaves to the Inquisition as you would have been to the magisters, but you will be expected to give everything you have to make amends for all your wrongdoings. We expect the same from the Templars. Your options are to join us; atone and prove to the world you can be better than you have been or you can leave and become not only the enemy of Ferelden, but the inquisition as well. The breach threatens all of Thedas, we cannot afford to be divided now."

"We will discuss this later," Cassandra announced darkly.

"I pray the rest of the inquisition honors your promise, Herald." Fiona said.

"I would take that offer, if I were you. One way or another you are leaving my kingdom." Alistair threatened darkly.

Fiona hung her head and seemed to struggle with herself for a moment; then she met Fainariel's eyes, "We accept. It would be madness not to. I will gather my people and ready them for the journey to Haven. The breach will be closed. You will not regret giving us this chance." Fainariel nodded as the Enchanter departed.

"The Herald of Andraste, I've heard a lot of stories about you lately," The king said Fainariel turned to face him again.

"King Alistair of Ferelden, Templar, Warden, Hero of the Fifth blight, snappy dresser and knows when to make dramatic entrance. I have heard a lot about you too, though," She studied him for a second and then smiled, "Forgive, but I did expect you to be taller and to have shinier hair." She winked and the unexpected light heartedness of her banter made him laugh.

"Yes well, I didn't have time to see my hair stylist this morning, with the broiling Tevinter invasion/mage rebellion and all." He quipped back and gave her charming grin.

"Nice to see you again, Goldy." Varric had stepped forward and shook the King's hand like an old friend. They exchanged a few pleasantries and then goodbyes as Fainariel promised to lead the mages to Haven forthwith.

"You disobeyed the Herald's directive." Cassandra said quietly as the group gathered to oversee the mage exodus and removal of the prisoners.

"Cassandra, my sister is going to have a million and a half litters of kittens and a raging screaming fit at me when she hears about this, but she will eventually agree with me. We could not have the Templars as free allies and the Mages as little better than conscripted slaves and assure you that is what my sister offered the Templars. Any enemies we make among either group is a soldier Corypheus gains against us. We do not have the time or the resources to pick, choose and play nanny to the feelings of either organization. They will fall in line, accept the rules of the alliances and play nice or so help us all, there will be hell to pay." Fainariel declared ominously.

"I hope you are right." Cassandra conceded hesitantly.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"What the fuck were you thinking!" Faelwen screamed at her sister.

"I was thinking we get the mages and templars to Haven, seal the breach tomorrow and maybe I could get a sandwich before Corypheus beats down the gates with his army of power hungry red templars, demon possessed wardens and pet dragon." Fainariel yelled back, "You know, for starters!"

"You said conscription, not alliance!" Faelwen countered angrily.

"So did you, Wen, check and balances!" Fainariel snarled back.

The twins faced off across the war table and glared at eachother like hissing cats. The entire inner circle and the two Tevinter mages watch the battle of wills uncertain, unable, or unwilling to intervene. "After what they've done we can't just let the mages waltz in here as if there are no consequences to their actions! We'll have abominations or worse to deal with and we need to have some way to deal with that."

"Because the Templars are a bunch of blameless choir boys? Mythal's tits, Wen!" Fainariel sighed and slumped, "We can't afford to be divided on this, we need them both to close the breach and deal with Corypheus. Backing out of either alliance or giving one group more freedom than another makes the entire inquisition look like a pack of hypocrites. All of Thedas is watching, we need to do this the right way." She continued in a much more reasonable tone.

"You aren't in charge here, Fainariel, you aren't the Keeper here, you can't just unilaterally make decisions like this." The Herald snarled dangerously.

"Fenedhis! Praise the Creators for small favors. You are right, and I'm sorry." Fainariel said, looking from her sister and then to the previously ignored twelve other occupants of the room. "My apologies to all of you, my sister is right. I made the choice as I saw fit at the time, but it was not mine to make. I had no authority and no right to do so and you have my oath I will never do so again. Ar ame ir abelas."

"I, for one, agree with Fainariel," Cassandra spoke up, "The most important thing to do now is get the Templars and mages to work together. We need to close the breach and prepare to fight this Corypheus."

"Ah the voice of reason, I thought I'd have to wait all night to hear it!" Dorian exclaimed dramatically.

"That's another thing, Riel, what the fuck are the Tevinters doing here?" Faelwen wheeled on her sister again, but this time her twin do not jump back into the fray.

"Not everyone in Tevinter is and evil blood magic wielding asshole, Wen. Even with your poor grades in history you should remember that much. This is where their revolution starts, Dorian Pavus' work with the Inquisition is what makes it possible." Fainariel replied wearily.

"I believe everyone here would like to hear more about what you know of our future." Leliana spoke up, suspicion lacing her words.

"Leliana, lady Nightingale, we were not properly introduced, but you once wrote, or someday will write, 'I've known mages. Some of them were better people than me. And yet I'm free and they're not. It's not right.' You breed nugs, the first one you ever received was a gift in Orzammar from the Hero of Ferelden herself. She was also a Dalish elf, and you were, are, romantically involved. To answer you veiled threat, I intend to tell you everything I know, in time. You must understand, however, there is changing history and then there is changing history so much, so fast, that my future doesn't exist. Please appreciate that no matter what tactics you use, I will end my own life before I say or do anything to risk the chance my sister and I will never be born."

"I did not." Leliana began and Fainariel interrupted her.

"You have lost your faith in the Maker, Leliana, you see everyone as pawns on a board and nothing more. We both know, if you saw it as an advantage you most certainly would." Riel's voice and eyes softened as she looked at Leliana, "The Inquisition will give you your faith back, you will feel the golden light again." Her words stole Leliana's voice and the elf took the opportunity to step away from the table and move towards the door. "I am going to rest. It was a long trip and we have a ton to do tomorrow. You can all talk about me better if I'm not here anyway. And you can explain to my sister why both the Mages and Templars need a huge supply of lyrium."

"Templars don't need lyrium!" The Herald scoffed at her sister's back, and then she saw the grim look her advisors were giving her. "You have GOT to be kidding me!" She exploded, "That shit is stupid addictive to non mages, It'll fucking kill them. You know, after it drives them crazy!"

"It is how they are trained, it's how they can nullify a mage's ability to access magic." Cullen explained.

"The hell it is! Templars I know totally can do all that shit without lyrium." She declared derisively.

"Be that as it may, these Templars are not trained that way, and many would suffer or die without a steady supply." Leliana said.

"Fenedhis! This entire world is kookoo for cocopuffs." The Herald declared.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"This is so not going to work." Faelwen declared as she looked up at the mages and templars arrayed on the stairs, and balcony of the ruined temple above where she, her sister, Cassandra and Solas stood. The groups were intermingled: mage, templar, mage, templar and so forth. The idea had been Fainariel's, but everyone had agreed with her. Now the mages and templars stood, uncomfortable and aggressive, shoulder to shoulder with their enemies before the breach.

"Go on, Herald, go give them speech. Let them know they have to work together or this will all fall apart and their world ends." Her sister nudged her forward.

"You know how I hate public speaking," Faelwen muttered.

"Hey you want the job of leader, that's the biggest part, get out there. This is your big audition, Herald, too late to choke now." Fainariel goaded.

Her sister growled and stomped closer to the crowd, "Templars! Mages!" She called out in a voice that echoed of the ruined walls and crumbled stone of the desecrated temple, "Look to your left! Look to your right! The Maker has brought you here, this day, to close the breech. This the first step in of many the Inquisition will take to save the world we live in and both Mage and Templar are needed for this to succeed. None of us are innocent, none of us are blameless! But today, together, we start down the path of atonement. Together, side by side, we move towards our redemption, and together we will make Thedas safe once more!" The roar of the crowd was deafening. Faelwen marched to where her sister stood near the rift and Cassandra and Solas replaced the Herald before the crowd.

"I'm here, sister, we've got this." Fainariel assured her as she took her Faelwen's unmarked hand. Behind them they hear Solas command the group to focus past the Herald and lend her their strength. Fainariel Squeezed her sister's hand and Faelwen raised the mark to the breech. A shout came from the crowd behind them. It was the only warning the twins needed as a rush of power enveloped them and they focused it into the mark and the magic Fainariel had learned from Fen'harel's Blessing into the breach itself. A rush, a scream of power and then everyone was thrown back by the backlash of magic as the breech collapsed in on itself and was gone.

A cheer went up from the crowd, templars and mages hugged and rejoiced under a clear and empty sky. Solas and Cassandra returned to the mostly forgotten Herald and her sister. They found the women on their knees, embracing each other for support. Cassandra help the Herald up and Solas did the same for her twin as they began to lead the heroes out of the crater and back towards Haven.

"Round one, complete." Fainariel muttered, "Round two will be much, much harder."

"You are a serious buzz kill, sister mine." Faelwen scoffed as she stumbled over a rock and Cassandra caught the exhausted woman.

"Perhaps we should find somewhere nearby for you to rest, Herald." The Seeker suggested.

"Cassandra, I am getting of this mountain, getting bath and a pint, now. Even if I have to crawl." Faelwen declared testily and her sister sighed heavily.

"Here, stop for a minute." Fainariel leaned heavily on her staff as she stepped a few inches from Solas' supporting arm. She took a deep breath in, and let it out slowly, then with a whispered word. A green, circular glyph surrounded the small group, light burst upwards from markings in the magically produced rune and as the glow washed over them in a wave, a feeling of vigor and well being rushed through each of them.

"Ah." Solas exhaled in surprise.

"What was that?" Cassandra asked suspiciously, but any answer was cut short by Faelwen.

"Holy shit! That's some party trick, asa'ma'lin!" The Herald declared, bouncing on the balls of her feet in her newfound exuberance.

"Just shut up and go take your bath." Fainariel growled. Her sister laughed at her siblings bad mood, but hurried down the path, feeling too good to argue or fight. Cassandra pursued, calling to the Herald to please wait. The second they were both out of sight, Fainariel collapsed her her knees and vomited violently.

"The use of a resurgence spell so soon after channeling so much fade magic was very ill advised, lethal'lan." Solas chided gently.

"The way of ena'sal'in'amelan is a sacred calling and should never be taken lightly or treated foolishly." She quoted with a wry smile, "However, I think my old teacher would agree with my choice in this case. It will do a lot for moral if the Herald can be seen jogging back to Haven instead of crawling." She started to use her staff to slowly lever herself from her knees and felt Solas' strong arms reach around to steady her and help her up. "Thank you."

"Your indomitable focus and incredible force of will are truly a sight to behold, lethal'lan." Solas' admiration was clear in his voice and it made Fainariel blush.

"…Indomitable focus?" She asked as she resumed her progress down the path.

"Presumably. I have yet to see it dominated. I imagine that the sight would be… fascinating."

"You are just being nice because I avoided puking on your feet, lethal'len." She evaded with a smile and he laughed as they made their sedate way back to Haven.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Faelwen entered the war room to find her sister pouring over the map intently.

"Planning troop movements now? Or are you going to take over diplomatic negotiations?" The Herald asked snarkily.

"Two, three days at the most I think, we slowed him down, took away his most major source of power, he won't be able to let that go." Fainariel said softly. "we need to start evacuating people, Haven won't be able to withstand the onslaught."

"Where is it, where is it? Too far east or west and they all die. someone knew, someone lead them. this map is too old, or I am too young." Cole appeared next the Fainariel and began muttering.

"What are you looking for?" Solas' voice from the doorway made Faelwen frown, the amount of time the stuck up apostate spent around her sister was beginning to irk her. She was beginning to seriously wonder about his influence over her sister.

"She worries the same thing about you and The Iron Bull!" Cole announced as if it were a revelation, speaking to the worry in the Herald's mind. "Too much time listening to the Qunari and their rhetoric starts to sound like dwarves and their casts. Simple, easy, a dangerous slope that leads to willing slavery."

"Cole, please." Fainariel murmured as she began carefully placed markers on the map at peaks within a few days walking distance of Haven.

"Sorry, need to focus, need to find it, The place where the sky was held back, Tarasyl'an Te'las." He chattered. the words made Faelwen jump from her seat and stalked eagerly to the map as well.

"Skyhold! You're looking for Skyhold!" The excitement in Faelwen's voice caused her sister to stop her work and look at her twin ascance.

"You can't remember the names of all the Gods without a cheat sheet, but you remember Skyhold?" Fainariel announced incredulously.

"One of the foremost stronghold of all time, it stood until the fourth Kalqun invasion. It was the first times planes had been used to carry gaatlok bombs. They had to fly in blind and coast because some sort of magnetic field over the stronghold messed up their equipment. It was a one way trip for the pilots, but it leveled the fortress. It changed the way wars were fought, suddenly everyone had to start thinking in three dimensions." Faelwen muttered over the map, trying to decided which of the places her sister had marked had the most strategic advantage.

Solas' presence had been forgotten by the sisters until his hand shot into view and removed all but one of the markers, "The stronghold you seek lies here, to the north. Waiting for a force to claim it."

"And you know that from spirits and dream, Baldy?" Faelwen groused, but before Solas could retort Fainariel interjected.

"Someone lead the original inquisition there, nine thousand years ago, Faelwen. I should have thought to ask Solas sooner. Ma'serannas, lethal'len." She said to the mage.

"We have the templars and the mages, according to you that's twice the troops the original inquisitor had when Haven was destroyed. I don't see why we don't just nuke the bastard now." The Herald demanded impatiently.

"We took out his major source of power and we halved his army and it still isn't enough. The orb Corypheus carries, is powered by fade magic. Every rift, every weakness in the veil, makes him more powerful." Fainariel stated matter of factly.

"What is all this knowledge of history and how things go if it's not actually helping us do anything useful?" Faelwen spat angrily.

"It is helping, but it's still a war. Haven isn't defensible. We have civilians to think about too. instead of half of Haven being wiped out in a surprise attack we can manage a strategic retreat to Skyhold and have twice the man-power and resources. Even you can see the value in that. Besides we need to mitigate the fallout for elves when they find out where the orb came from." She finished softly.

"And where does the orb fucking come from?" Faelwen demanded angrily.

"It's elv'han. they were used to focus power, many of them were dedicated to specific members of the pantheon. This is the first time in centuries an elves are this much in the spotlight for positive reasons. We have a chance to do a lot of good here, but if this gets out at the wrong time, with the elvan uprisings in Orlais." Fainariel took a deep breath, "We might just all be burned at the stake, they might even make me tranquil first."

"Fenhadis! Fen'harel again, right? Fuck, one of the only good things about this whole time traveling bullshit is that I might get the chance to kill the bastard myself." Faelwen growled, slamming her fist into the war table and making shake with her rage.

A strangled noise escaped Solas and Fainariel blurted, "You can't!" The look of focused animosity the Herald leveled at her twin twisted her face into an ugly mask.

"Let me guess, you and Fen'harel met in the fade, became bffs and you are carrying his love child? The whole point of the inquisition is to fucking stop Corypheus, and kill Fen'harel before they tear the veil to pieces and end all life as we know it and now you are saying no? You're saying we should save the asshole who locked away our gods and brought misery and suffering to all elves?" The Herald waved her arms in the air with frustration.

Fainariel was grateful at that moment or the thick walls and thick door the war room had and that at some point Solas or Cole had thought to close it tightly when they had entered. "This is the problem with teaching children to follow traditions without telling them why they are doing things." The mage sighed as she found a chair and sat down. "Do you know why there are so fewer mages born each year? Why magic was fading? Why we have so many devastating natural disasters? Why every building in the word is made to withstand the hundreds of earthquakes we were constantly having?" She asked the Herald softly.

"You tell me you want to save Dread Wolf's life and now you are changing the subject to give me a science lesson?" Faelwen asked in exasperation.

"The veil was never meant to be, it was one of those last desperate acts someone uses to end a war that has no sign of ending, like the hydrogen bomb or the mass suicides at Geldenen." Fainariel continued wearily ignoring her sister's anger and the rooms other silent occupants, "The the elven uprising the Dread Wolf instigated against the inquisition was a bloody, wasteful and effective distraction. His real goal was to set right what he had made wrong, but the inquisitor stopped him. By doing so, she sentenced our world and the world that exists on the other side of the veil to a slow and agonizing death as magic slowly bleeds from both sides, tearing everything apart to power the veil itself."

"You just expect me to buy this crock of horseshit because you read it in some book or some fucking demon whispered it in you ear or something?" Faelwen demanded.

"No, I expect, that in a few months time, when we go to find the Well of Sorrows, you'll be able to as Mythal about it yourself." She answered placing her head in her hands tiredly.

"The Temple of Mythal, this is when that happens?" her sister asked, awe replacing anger in her voice.

"Yep, and this go around, you are the Inquisitor." Fainariel stood, "Now, if you don't have anything else to scream at me, I need some air." She said, moving to the door.

"Riel, I." The Herald started.

"We can talk about it later," her twin interrupted, "Lots of time, right now, you need to talk to your advisors about getting people packed and moving." The door banged open as the mage made her exit.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Solas found Fainariel huddled on the edge of crumbling dock near twilight, bleakly contemplating the frozen lake. Her puffy, red eyes and raw nose made it clear that she had been crying. "Were those tears for the Trickster God, or the argument with your sister, lethal'lan?" He asked cautiously.

She laughed, a broken, wet sound that made it obvious her sorrow was still fresh. "Self pity, lethal'len, and he is no god, none of them are." She stated bitterly, "Just people, very powerful people, who have lived very long lives amassing more, more power and finding more destructive ways to squander it."

"That is a very unpopular and grim view, lethal'lan." Solas took a seat beside her on the dock, "Where does such knowledge come from, if I may ask?"

"The fade, spirits, books, common sense, a box filled with magic, it doesn't matter." she replied dismissively, "Knowledge is a burden if I can't use it wisely and I think I am mucking that last bit up."

"Tell me, how does the inquisitor kill the Dread Wolf, in your history?" Solas asked curiously.

"The original Inquisitor was just a girl, a mage from clan Lavellan, just like my sister and I, but she was younger than we are when she went to the Conclave, only twenty years old. The story goes that the Dread Wolf helped her against Corypheus and his orb was destroyed during the battle. However, in his time spent with the Dalish mage, the Dread Wolf fell in love with her. It was that love she used against him in the end, to save the world even though it broke her heart."

"A sad tale." Solas remarked.

"And an unhelpful one. Unless the Fen'heral has decided to take the form of a Qunari meathead, he is not falling in love with my sister any time soon." Solas snorted in derisive agreement, and it brought a small smile to Fainariel's lips, "Which makes my finding him in the middle of a war and offering him aide impossible." She sighed, "I suppose I don't actually have to speak to him to solve most of the problems. I just have to keep my sister and all the other nations in Thedas from sending armies against him and make sure the orb isn't destroyed in the battle with Corypheus. Simple." She said in a self deprecating tone.

"Do you think your words swayed your sister's opinion at all?" Solas asked after a thoughtful pause. His words make her chuckle again.

"If they did, it would be the first time in thirty-one years, but I won't have to convince her. Asha'bellanar, Flemeth, Mythal, whatever face that vengeful woman is wearing now, she'll do all the convincing that needs to be done." Fainariel climbed slowly to her feet, "My other option is to drown her in the Well of Sorrows, but I'd rather save that for someone else. The guise that carries, the weight of all that knowledge, and the anchor is more than I would ever want to wish on my sister. No matter how far it would go towards uncomplicating my life."

"What is this, 'Well of Sorrows,' you speak of?" Solas asked coming gracefully to his feet.

"It's, ah," She floundered for the words and flushed, "I'm sorry I don't really have a good way of explaining it and anyway I try wouldn't really do it justice or be accurate."

"I believe I understand, lethal'lan." Solas offered kindly as they began retracing their steps in the snow back towards Haven.

"Solas, I appreciate you being kind enough to listen to me ramble on and complain, but there must have been a reason you came all the way out here to find me. Wasn't there?" Fainariel gave him a questioning sideways glance.

The older mage looked discomfited, "Cole, suggested I come speak with you, he was very insistent."

Fainariel smiled, "I am surprised he didn't come himself, it was nice of you to humor him."

"It was my pleasure, and I believe Cole is very concerned about you lover." Solas' words caused Fainariel to shake her head sadly.

"Thion was, isn't," She made small frustrated noise, "I am glad Cole is helping him, a spirit of compassion is exactly the friend he needs. Creator's know, I can't find it in me to be very compassionate or friendly when I see him these days. I am still trying to figure out everything it was he did and not hate him for being stupid enough to do it. All the while I know he was tortured beyond reason and his will to live while we were in the fade. No revenge I could ever dream of would be worse than what he's already been through."

"You are very wise to realize that." Solas offered sagely.

Fainarial chuckled darkly, "My sister and I share our tempers. I can't even look at him right now without wanting to chuck a fireball at his lying, cheating manipulative head. Even though I can rationalize not doing it."

"You could have Sera place lizards in his bed, I can testify it's not fatal, but very unpleasant." Solas offered and Fainariel laughed.

"That is a good suggestion, lethal'len."


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Faelwen woke cold, wet, sore suspecting she had a broken rib at the bottom of the hole she had fallen into when the trebuchet collapsed on top of her during the avalanche. There was no sign of Corypheus or his dragon, but the painful pulsing in her hand warned a rift was near. She was glad, as she stood, for her sister's insistence that day on heavy cloths and fur lined boots. She was less glad her twin was proven right, once again. She found herself at the dead end of a tunnel with only one way to go. With a small prayer for Andruil's guidance and Mythal's mercy, she began to walk.

The tunnel opened into a cavern where a rift and demons waited. Something had happened to her when Corypheus tried to remove the rift and an idea formed based on what she felt then and the spell her sister had cast to make her feel better after closing the breech. Focusing all of her will and the power that throbbed in her hand, Faelwen pushed her will out trying to imagine a mark on the ground like the on her sister had made, but only pulling energy instead of giving it.

A circle appeared on the ground, a glyph which had flashed in her mind as Corypheus turned her hand into screaming agony. The demons were caught in the mark, taking damage and writhing in pain. I took her no time at all to dispatch them and close the rift after that. The fight had cost her, however. It was now obvious she had broken at least two ribs, and casting the mark outwards had made her dizzy and exhausted. Faelwen left the chamber slowly and sheathed her sword, praying to Mythal again there would be no more attacks; she was unable to defend herself further.

She left the the shelter of the tunnels, for the open, windy, freezing night of the mountain pass. As she trudged through the knee deep snow, following her sister's reminder to follow the northern star. Faelwen thought of her sister and what she had said about Fen'harel and Mythal. Fainariel had never been the easiest sister to have. As children she had always been given differential treatment and special gifts. Faelwen resented that Fainariel always shared those things or gave them away.

Faelwen envied that her twin was the special one and hated Fainariel for denying and flouting her position and responsibilities. Having been born the ordinary, unimportant one, Faelwen hated her sister for not wanting to be what she was born to be. Now, with the mark in her hand, Faelwen was the special one. She had an army behind her and the ability to make all of Thedas bow if she wanted it to. Yet, with her knowledge of the history of this time, Fainariel still seemed to be the one with the upper hand.

No matter what choices Faelwen had made before her sister's reappearance and the work she had accomplished, those accomplishments were all written in stone. They were as immutable as if Fainariel were pulling the strings and Faelwen was just her puppet. She knew the comparison was unfair. Fainariel wasn't working with Corypheus any more than she was working for the Dread Wolf. Fainariel's self assured pronouncements of historical events, however, made Faelwen feel like she was just the figurehead of a ship her sister was really at the helm of.

A dark thought entered Faelwen's mind. It was not common knowledge Faianriel could open and close rifts, but if the Herald died in this winter hell, Fainariel could easily take Faelwen's place. The Herald dismissed the idea as soon as it entered her mind. Fainariel never wanted to lead, never wanted power, and actively ran away from responsibility her whole life. She did not want her sister's place at the head of the inquisition. Faelwen found a camp fire, long cold, but it gave her heart she was on the right path and she kept walking. Her thoughts drifted from her sister to Bull.

They had talked extensively about his life in the Qun and what his people believed. She couldn't argue the appeal. As a warrior and a soldier having clear cut orders and a your path laid out before was the ideal. Her whole life she had wanted the assurance Fainariel had of how her life would go and what to do with it.

Comparing her sister's knowledge of how the inquisition would develop and putting it side by side with what she knew of the Qun seemed right. Faelwen was the one whom the soldiers would hear, her choices would be the orders they would follow, her voice is the one they would obey in the heat of battle. Did it matter that the outcome was mostly preordained? The inquisition was still her's to lead, hers to mold and shape. The major events were predictable, but everything else was in Faelwen's hands and these would be her people. She could live within the confines of the future her sister had sketched, and still make a life that mattered, and a name for herself that would be remembered.

"Faelwen! Thank the Creators!" She heard her sister's voice over the howl of the wind, saw the horses with relief and felt a healing spell wash through and rejuvenated her. The tale of the Herald, Faianriel had related said the Herald had wandered a day in the snowy wilderness and found the inquisition half frozen and near death. Suddenly Faianriel's knowledge of history was more than just a trap, if felt like it had saved Faelwen's life. The twins road into the camp side by side to cheering, joyous exultation and song.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Are you alright, Cassandra?" Fainariel asked as she approached they desolate looking Seeker.

"This tome has passed from Lord Seeker to Lord Seeker, since the time of the old Inquisition and now it falls to me." She said clasping her hands on the cover.

"Are you alright?Fainariel repeated taking the seek across from the Seeker. "You look drained."

"On the contrary, it's a delight, I am riveted." Cassandra smirked.

"Creators, Cassandra Pentaghast, was that a joke?" Fainariel laughed.

The Seekers countenance became grim once more. "Do you know what the right of tranquility is? The last resort used on mages in the circle, leaving them unable to cast, but depriving them of dreams and all emotion. It should only be used on those who cannot control their abilities… But that has not always been the case."

"Yes, it's been outlawed for so long in my time, the ritual has practically been lost to history. I believe a few religious sects use a temporary form of the ritual to gain, clarity, or something." Fainariel waved her hand in a dismissive gesture.

"I always thought it a necessary evil, what finally began the mage rebellion was the discovery the right of tranquility could be reversed. The Lord Seeker at the time covered it up. Harshly. There were deaths. It was dangerous knowledge. the shock of it's discovery in addition to what happened in Kirkwall.. But it appears we have always known how to reverse the rite. From the beginning." Cassandra sighed.

"All those wasted lives." Fainariel said mournfully.

"Indeed. We created the rite of tranquility. I told you of my vigil, the months I spent emptying myself of all emotion? I was made tranquil and did not even know. Then the vigil summoned a spirit of faith to touch my mind. That broke tranquility and gave me my abilities. The Seekers did not share that secret. Not with me. Not with with the Chantry not even with.." She stood, and turned to the window, the fading sunlight haloed her face, "There's more. Lucius was not wrong about the Order. I thought to rebuild the Seekers, once victory was ours. Now I am not certain it deserves to be rebuilt."

"What else did that book reveal to you, Cassandra?"

"At some point, power becomes its own master. We cast aside ideals in favor of expedience and tell ourselves it was all necessary for the people. Will that happen to us, Oracle? Will we repeat history?"

"Where I come from, the Seekers are the right arm of the Chantry and the Templars are the left. They punish anyone who abuses their power. The Lord Seeker is elected to office by those within the Order of Seekers every nine years. Retired Seekers serve on a general oversight committee, also elected by the Order of Seekers. They serve to ensure transparency in the Chantry and meet the Divine's justice out to those who falsely speak in the chantry's name or abuse their power. I don't have to have your faith in the Maker, Cassandra. I know what you become and I know what you create from the ashes Lucius left you is necessary and worth fighting for. I also know you are where that starts, and I count myself lucky to have met you and proud to call you my friend." Fainariel stood and placed a reassuring hand to the Seeker's arm.

"I, Thank you. I could not have done this without you. You kept your word and the Seekers are safe, do not know how I will ever repay you." Cassandra gave the elf a weak smile.

"No repayment necessary, that's what friends do. Though, you could start by never calling me, Oracle, again," Fainariel made a disgusted face and Cassandra chuckled, "Riel does just fine, for my friends."


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Speaking of seeing things coming from miles away." Faelwen ventured as she leaned against the rampart wall looking out on the mountain pass. Blackwall stiffened slightly beside her. "My sister tells me a man named Thom Rainier was conscripted into the Wardens. Unfortunately, the man who conscripted him died before Rainier made it to the joining."

Blackwall sighed, "I suppose I couldn't hide from who I am forever. Do you have men waiting to arrest me?"

"No, I spoke with Leliana and Josephine, the others don't know, and won't if you don't want them too. As far as the Inquisition is concerned you are a conscripted warden. When the time comes we will make sure that the authorities in Orlais are aware of Thom Rainer's fate, as a warden, so no one else will suffer for your crimes. You will be given a chance at redemption. Either here in the Inquisition as one of our soldiers or when we find and free the Wardens from Corypheus you will be free to complete the Joining the choice is your." Faelwen said mildly.

"My lady, you do not understand what crimes I have committed if you are offering me such leniency." He replied miserably.

"I have been very well briefed on the massacre of Lord Vincent Callier and his family." she rounded angrily on the soldier, "Don't you dare think I am taking this lightly or offering you some form of pity." She snarled. "If you don't take my offer, there will be a very dark pit for you to wait in and then a very short rope for you to dangle from, you can have my word on that too. The Inquisition doesn't have so many soldiers we can start throwing them away. I told the mages, I told the templars and now I'm telling you. Rainier, Blackwall whatever damned name you want to use. None of us are innocent, none of us are blameless, The Inquisition offers you an opportunity for atonement. We offer a chance to fight and maybe die doing the right thing, we are not handing redemption away. That shit you have to earn. What I'm asking is, do you want to earn it?"

The pseudo warden looked at her for a long, thoughtful moment and then a tear ran down his cheek. "I have been Gordon Blackwall for so long I am not even certain how to be Thom Rainier again, but I would take your offer, my lady."

"Good," She sighed, "I really wasn't looking forward to having to lock you up. My sister says once we save Celine from being murdered at her own party we'll be able ask the lady for a few favors and a conditional pardon for Thom Rainier will be one of those. In the meantime, we are going to keep you on the Fereldan side of the border and put you to work. One of the things you will be tasked to do is continue collecting those warden artifacts and taking point with any darkspawn attacks. You may not fully be a warden, but you are the closest we have right now."

"Yes, my lady." He said with a troubled, but hopeful expression.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Fainariel raised her hand and then lowered it, pressing the bent knuckle of her index finger to her lips instead of touching the mural before her. "The plaster and the paint are dry, you won't damage it by touching." Solas' voice made her whirl to face him and blush a deep crimson.

"Ah, ir'abelas, lethal'len, ah, excuse me." She floundered and fled through the opposite door like a child caught stealing cookies. It took her two hours to work of the courage to find Solas and explain. She had changed her long sleeve sweater for a tank top with spaghetti straps and a light jacket to keep her warm. Solas was where she had left him, in the rotunda with the burgeoning mural. He was at his desk reading and making notes, he did not look up when she entered.

"When I first left home, I was only nineteen." She started as she sat the settee. She looked at the mural instead of him, it made the explanation easier. "I had the opportunity to join a dig at some ancient ruins that had recently been discovered. It was rumored to be Skyhold. There was a war going on. The area was politically unstable, and my Keeper and the council refused to let me go, but I had spent my whole life obsessed with finding the truth of the stories behind the death of Fen'heral, and Skyhold was the beginning."

Fainariel removed her jacket as she continued talking, her eyes never left the mural. "The first thing I found was a fragment of that mural, that scene you just finished. I don't know how to explain the feeling that image invoked. It wasn't just proof I was right, the beauty of the work itself haunted me, I had never seen it's like, until now. The day I removed my vallas'lin, I received another tattoo, to remind me of what I had given up and what I had gained."

She stepped to the desk and turned so he could see his work in miniature, depicted on her shoulder, twin wolves, howling at the rift in the sky. "It reminds me every day that the truth is always more important than pretty lies and that finding the truth can be it's own reward. Nine Thousand, three hundred and seventy-five years, and when I walked in here today and saw that painting." She swallowed around the knot of emotion bubbling into her throat, "I felt like I am suddenly at the beginning again. A young girl running away from home, chasing wisps." Her voice was shaking; she was shaking. Fainariel took a deep breath in and let it out, finding her focus and calming herself.

Solas did not speak as she put her jacket back on and then turned to face him calmly, but she was unable to meet his eyes. Instead she focused on the green cotton weave of the fabric covering his left shoulder. "Ma melava halani, Solas." She said very formally, "I am sorry I behaved the way I did earlier, and I am sorry I interrupted your work. I just felt you deserved an explanation."

She turned to go and his hand shot out and grasped her arm, this time she met the gentle look in his stormy eyes, "You." He began softly and was interrupted by a shout from above.

"Move yer shite!" Sera exclaimed as she came flying over the balcony above and landed heavily on Solas' desk dumping the book he had been reading onto the floor, spilled a jar of liquid with soaking paint brushes and spreading sheaves of notes all over the room.

"Fenhadis!" Solas swore.

"Sera you RAT! You will pay for this!" Dorian screamed at her over the balcony as she backflipped off the desk and bolted through the door with a maniacal laugh.

"Never a dull moment." Fainariel said as she moved to help the older mage recover his notes and salvage what they could from the solvent spilling onto the floor.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Are you sure we're safe here? I don't want half the inquisition marching in here and interrupting us, again." Faelwen teased as Bull shoved her roughly onto the bed.

"Why don't you let me worry about that, and you worry about if this is tight enough," He growled as a loop of fabric suddenly tightened over her left wrist. An involuntary moan escaped her as she felt him test the restraint and he chuckled darkly. It was several hours before she was able to speak coherently again.

"Do you think your sister and the Solas are doing it?" Bull asked casually as he idly played with her hair.

"Creators, I wish, then maybe they'd both loosen up a little." Faelwen replied and Bull gave her hair a playful tug.

"You and I are doing it, and you are still very tight, Inquisitor." He growled in her ear and she sighed.

"Are you sure, maybe we should check again." She teased and was rewarded with his rumbling laughter under her cheek.

"I like where you're going with that, but if we stick around, Leliana is going to send a goon to beat on the door to get you to try on sashes or something for that ball. And you are already late for a meeting with that bunch." He replied and leaning forward, he bit the top of her left breast hard enough to leave teeth marks. The sound from her it elicited was not an objection and he chuckled again. "Go, or I won't tie you up and spank you later." he admonished and laughing she bounded from the bed and began reclaiming her cloths.

She was buttoning her shirt when a knock on the door interrupted her admiring Bull in the bed. "Faelwen? Are you in there?" Tawarthion's voice made her glance to the door quizzically, but she called out, "Yes, just a minute!" She gave Bull one last look and he wiggled his eyebrows at her, light gleamed off his eye patch as she shuffled carefully from the room.

"Cole told me where to find you, I, wasn't interrupting anything was I? You and that Qunari?" Thion trailed off.

"Are very good friends and you interrupted nothing, I was on my way to the war room, what do you need?" She asked cheerfully.

"Frankly, something to do. You and Riel are out and about traveling everywhere doing important things and I feel like a useless dumbass sitting around on my thumbs playing card with Varric and drooling on myself. I'm a hunter, a fighter and I should be doing something." He pleaded and his desperation was palpable.

"Thank the Creators. I was wondering when you'd come around, dumbass. We have more and more new recruits every day and I have needed you for weeks to start training them in bow, knife work, tracking and all that shit." She said exasperated.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He asked, his fear of rejection turning to annoyance.

"Because, you needed to figure it out on your own. You were a mess when you came out of the fade and you needed to sort yourself out before you'd be any good to anyone. I'll talk to Cullen tonight and he'll get with you about giving you a few recruits, gear and all that." They had reached the war room as they talked and she patted on the shoulder. "I am glad you are feeling better." She said and the look of relief on his face was heartbreaking. Faelwen pulled him into a rough hug before she walked into the war room to face the wrath of her advisors.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"It is interesting to hear a mage's perspective of our abilities, Solas." Cassandra ventured into the quiet that had fallen as they group road through the Emerald Graves.  
The surprise this sparked was evident in the mage's voice, "I am pleased you find it so."  
"I am taught my abilities come from the Maker. You probably think it silly." The Seeker countered,  
"Your abilities declare the world real. Who, if not the Maker of this world, could grant such a gift?:  
"You believe in the Maker?" Cassandra turned in her saddle to stare at the mage.  
"I am always open to new ideas." Solas countered.

"Smell of candles, sounds of singing, children laughing. 'Blessed are they who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter.  
Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just. Blessed are the righteous, the lights in the shadow. In their blood the Maker's will is written.' Maybe it would have been different if I had been born to believe in a god who encourages you to do the work and strive. How we have failed our children reliving how our gods failed us and teach them to live in the past waiting for their return and raise them up. You don't believe gods or the Maker!" Cole announced.

"Those would be my thoughts, Cole, and no, I don't." Fainariel answered simply.

"You know the Chant of Light, Fainariel?" Cassandra asked in surprise.

"I am a student of ancient histories, Cassandra, you cannot study a people, any people, without an understanding of their beliefs. The History of Thedas is the history of the Chantry and the chant is required learning to understand that, especially for someone like myself raised to other gods." Fainariel replied smoothly.

"But, if what Cole says is true you do not believe in the gods of your people or the Maker, may I ask, what do you believe in?" There was no hostility on the Seeker's voice, only genuine curiosity.

"People, mostly, cause and effect. The rewards that wisdom and understanding can bring?" She laughed, "That sounds trite, doesn't it?"

"It's not really what I meant. Your sister has such an ardent faith in the gods of your people and I find hope and direction in the guidance the maker provides where do you find your purpose?"

Fainariel laughed again, "I'm sorry Cassandra, your question isn't funny and I'm not mocking you. I just think you're going to hate my answer."

"I would like to hear it anyway, if you don't mind," Cassandra offered.

"People and history. All the triumphs of your chantry and the glories of Arlathan, everything anyone has ever achieved or destroyed has been because of the miracles people can perform. The lessons they teach, the stories they make, to me, those are more powerful than shape changing gods and women who are touched by a cosmic hand. The Maker may have fallen in love with Andraste, but she was still just a woman who lead her people to believe in her and lead them to a better future. Shartan, for all of history's mangling saw a chance to better his people's fate and joined the cause. King Alistair and The Warden were the only one left to fight the blight. Half trained, and barely initiated, they raised and army and stood against the darkspawn and the archdemon, and won. Stories, people, history, they give me more than enough to believe in and are full of enough cautionary tales. I don't need to reach higher than a farmer and his wife willing to sacrifice the fullness of their own stomachs to ensure their children get enough." She finished wistfully.

"I had never thought of it like that before." Cassandra admonished thoughtfully.

Fainariel smiled, "I can also dump a ton of imaginary rocks on my enemies, causing real damage, and shoot lighting from my fingertips. It keeps me pretty grounded in the here and now, and very skeptical of what other people might call a miracle."

Solas laughed, "That is a very good point."

A gasp escaped Fainariel as she looked forward and saw a grove of massive trees, at the base of the neared one was a piled stone marker scrolling with ancient elv'han lettering. "Are those, vallasdahlen?" She asked, turning to Solas for confirmation.

"They are." He remarked shortly.

"Nothing like this exists in my time. This whole area is industrial buildings and leveled terrain. Things like vallasdahlen are just stories in children's picture books." As Fainariel spoke the party road closer to the nearest tree and she dismounted to inspect the marker. "So much history, lost and forgotten. The Emerald Knight, Mathalin, defender of the failed Halamshiral. I suppose my sister will want these marked on the map for her survey of landmarks." She sighed.

"The trees help remember people who were real once." Cole commented.

"You are very different from the Inquisitor." Cassandra remarked.

"We're just different sides to the same coin, Cassandra. I believe just as firmly in my pursuit of knowledge as she does her adherence to tradition. I am just as likely to punch someone for disagreeing with my beliefs as Faelwen is for her's. She's what I would be if I'd grown up questioning less and obeying more." Fainariel murmured absently.

"Accident of birth, born leader not allowed to lead; scholar handed a sword, both feeling out of place and envying the other." Cole said sadly.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"The fucking alliance is blown Riel! Bull is Tal Vashoth and we almost lost the fucking Chargers too. Fuck!" The inquisitor screamed at her sister.

"I didn't know, Wen! Creators I know major events! I know the Qunari are going to stage an invasion in about three years, but there isn't a whole lot about a Qunari alliance failed or otherwise that fucking lasted nine thousand fucking years! I'm not a bloody crystal ball!" Fainariel screamed back and then dodged her sister's fist as it shot towards her face. Fire sprung to Fainarial's fingertips.

"Perhaps we should adjourn until heads are cooler?" Josephine suggested hesitantly.

Fainariel glanced to the Ambassador and with a snarled curse, she hurled the stored magic harmlessly at an empty stone wall and marched from the war room.

"Real fucking mature, Riel!" The Inquisitor yelled at her sister's retreating back.

"Are you alright, Inquisitor?" Cullen ventured hesitantly.

"No, yes, sorry for all that," Faelwen waved a hand at the door, "Shit, shit, shit, I should apologize to her, shit!" She grumbled, her anger receding with her sister. "Josephine, where are we at without the Qunari help?"

"We are a little under informed, but I do not think it will be very damaging as long as they do not retaliate," The Ambassador assured her.

"Bull says that's not likely, they want us to take care of Corypheus so they'll leave us alone for now. What else has happened since I was gone?" The true spent the next hour filling her in, making plans moving markers across the map and discussing the Halamshiral ball two months hence. When they were done Faelwen wasted no time, she went directly to the small pub and found Bull.

He was sitting along in his usual chair, the entire bar was in full celebration mode as the Chargers downed drink after drink and toasted their good fortune. A cheer went up as she entered and she smiled and waved at the greetings as Faelwen made her way to her lover's side. "Kadan." He murmured around his drink as she sat down.

"I've decided that we need to get you very, very drunk, which it seems you have a good start on. Then we need to fuck until neither of us can breathe or walk and then tomorrow, we need to head out and kill that dragon in the Frostbacks." Faelwen announced as she snatched his drink from his hand and took a playful gulp.

"I heard you had a tiff with your sister." He said, leaning back in his chair. Faelwen mirrored his relaxed pose.

"I was a little angry about how everything went down out there. I might have taken it out on her." She shrugged, "I'll apologize tomorrow after she's cooled down enough not to fireball my face." The Inquisitor said taking another drink.

"That would be bad, I like your face. Like all your other parts too." Bull remarked with a salacious smile.

Faelwen leaned forward and whispered, "Let's go to my room I need to see just how much you like those parts, Bull."

"Yes, Boss."


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"You opened a rift from the fade, walk through and sealed it with a gesture... And Right then, I felt the whole world change." Solas said.

"Felt the whole world change?" Fainariel asked with a wry smile.

"A figure of speech." Solas answered dismissively.

"I am aware of the metaphor, I'm more interested in 'felt'." She continued taking a step closer to him with a teasing smile.

His eyes met hers, "You, changed everything." He answered feelingly.

"Sweet talker," She mumured, looking away, only to touch his face gently and guide him into a shy kiss a moment later. The fade shimmered around them and she realized then it was more than a dream. He was really there, in the fade, with her. Fainariel took a step back and began to stammer an apology. With a shake of his head and a smirk, Solas pulled her to him and kissed her hungrily. Her hands came up and fisted themselves in the fabric of his jacke and pack. His fingers tangled in her hair, deepening the kiss, and holding her more tightly. Both mages lost themselves to the moment. He pulled back and looked into her half lidded eyes and with an almost rueful shake of his head, kissed her again. This time he was more gentle and with a tender hand to his cheek, this time she pushed him away.

"I usually have more control. This, I'm sorry, this was a mistake, even here." She stammered regretfully and a tear fell down her cheek.

"You know we are in the fade?" He asked, they still held each other close reluctant to let go, but composure was returning.

Fainariel chuckled at the surprise in his voice, "I did manage to survive in the fade for quite sometime, Solas, it is almost a second home now. But this might be a better conversation when emotions aren't so high and we have woken up." She pushed with her will, and found herself sitting up, alone in her bed in Skyhold fully awake.

Fainariel waited until after she had had breakfast before looking for Solas. "Sleep well?" He asked in a teasing voice when she entered the rotunda and she blushed deep crimson. His words made her stumble over the speech she had worked so hard during her meal to compose.

"Ir Abelas, Solas, I," She shook her head and held a hand up when he tried to speak, "No, I'm sorry, your words threw me for a moment, and I'm afraid if I let you talk I'll lose the nerve to say what I came here to say." She took a deep breath and focused her eyes on the table top where his hand rested on a book, "You are, amazing. Intelligent, handsome, witty and gentle and I am very much drawn to you." Her hands were shaking and clasped them together to hide the fact as she took another deep breathe against threatening tears, "Last night was a lapse in judgement and I should not have allowed it to happen. Such involvement aren't a good idea and would only lead to trouble. I hope that you can find a way to look past my foolishness and continue being my friend."

A long silence greeted her words and after a few minutes she nodded a if it was answer enough and sadly, turned to go. His hand shot out and took her arm causing her to meet his pleading gaze, "I know, there are considerations, lethal'lan, but such things are not impossible. No matter your decision, you will never lose my friendship." He retracted his hand, "I would just ask that you not dismiss the idea of, more, in time, so quickly?"

The tentative hope in his eyes was her undoing, Fainariel gave him a week, trembling smile, "I, maybe, yes, I'll consider it. If you'll let me have some time?" She asked tentatively.

"Please, take all the time you would like." He smiled, "I must confess, I am not often thrown by things that happen in dreams."

"Yeah, that was a first for me too. I didn't even know sharing a dream was even possible until last night." She replied relaxing into their normal, friendly way of conversing.

"And yet, the scenario seemed comfortable for you." Solas ventured causing her to blush.

"Talking with you would be a lot less embarrassing, for me, from here on out, if we never discuss how long it took me to realize it wasn't my dream." She said with a mortified wave of her hands which made him laugh.

"Fair enough." He replied.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"I've got you this time, little man, I see your ten and raise you five more." Faelwen grinned across her cards at Varric.

"Bold move, Inquisitor. Tiny, Buttercup?" The dwarf looked from Bull to Sera.

"Oh, I'm in." Bull chuckled throwing the coins into the center of the table.

"Pshaw, too rich for my blood." Sera smiled, "Like to see Inky take your money though." She grinned toothily as Varric dealt the next round.

"Angel of death. Put up or shut up." Bull growled laying out his two pairs. Varric showed a pair and a triple with a grin which elicited a laugh from the Inquisitor.

"Full suit: ages, wisdom, sacrifice and dawn. And Sera, don't call me that ever again." Faelwen giggled dropping her cards and raking her winnings toward herself as Sera cheered.

"Damn." Varric chuckled, "Another round?" He asked cheerfully.

"I'm quitting while I'm ahead." Faelwen laughed and gulped down the remaining ale in her glass.

"Yeah, suppose we should be hitting the hay soon anyway, big day tomorrow." Varric frowned.

"Wardens and demon armies," Bull laughed, "Sounds like a blast!"

"So says says the Oracle." Varric replied.

"Another nickname for my sister, Varric?" Faelwen raised her eyebrow at the dwarf.  
"Not mine, Inquisitor, that's what some of the normal folk have been calling her." He answered mildly.

She laughed, "I bet that pisses her off."

"Naw, mostly makes her all sad and shite, people been pestering about if she knows what happens to their kid or if their people are alive like she has all the answers. Way I see it, too far in the future right? Names of little people won't be remembered just big people, like always." Sera grumbled.

"Well then, it's up to big people like us to make sure those little people get taken care of when they need it and learn to take care of themselves the rest of the time." Faelwen said matter of factly and it made Sera grin.

"Too friggin right." The blonde rogue replied.

"You all right going in with Solas at your back, Boss?" Bull asked curiously.

"Yeah, I don't like the guy and his attitude, but my sister trusts him, and I trust her. She says he's good at her back and he'll help us clear the battlements fast, so that's what'll happen. I'd don't have to like him for that to work. Plus, I'll have you there to pull my ass out of any fires they start." She smiled.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The battle had been grueling and it felt as if the dragon was practically playing with them, but it seemed as if things were finally coming to a head. The archdemon carrying Corypheus' spirit advanced on the group as they tried to defend the bleeding Warden Clarel. Then it all went sideways. Clarel used the last of her magic and her blood to attack the dragon. The force of the blast and the weight of the behemoth creature, caused the entire bridge the Inquisitor's forces stood on crumbled beneath them.

Faelwen and Bull were the closest to the dragon and the injured warden commander; they fell first. In desperation The Inquisitor reached for anything to help, she extended the mark and pushed. And in a green explosion they landed in the fade. Most landed hard, but almost to mock the absurdity of the situation Fainariel floated down and landed with ballerina's grace next to Solas as he stood.

"Where are we?" Riordan asked groggily.

"We were falling," Hawke started, "Are we dead?"

"No, this is the fade. The inquisitor opened a rift and we came through," Solas answered, awe evident in his voice, "and survived! I never thought I'd find myself here physically. Look, the Black City almost close enough to touch!"

"Trust me, that shit is farther away than it looks." Fainariel growled.

"Oh this is shitty! I'll fight whatever you give me, boss, but nobody said nothing about being dragged through the ass end of demon town." Bull snarled.

"Creators, throw a dragon at the guy and he's all giggles and let's go. Three second in the fade and he's a little bitch, peeing his pants. Don't worry Bull, I'll make sure the big bad demons don't trick you into getting possessed." Fainariel scoffed giving him a saucy wink and a low chuckle escaped Solas, "Anyone who can tie my sister down, and tell the tale will get through this nightmare just fine, I promise."

"Ah, actually I find that kind of reassuring, thanks." Bull replied honestly.

"Can't you just open a rift and get us out of here?" Faelwen demanded of her twin.

"Can you?" Fainariel shot back. The Inquisitor gave the mark in her hand a frustrated look, but her sister continued before she could speak, "I'm sorry, Faelwen, that was unkind and negative emotions are only going to work against us here. There was a rift in the throne room, if we walk that direction we should be able to use it to get out of here without either of us killing ourselves." She pointed to the visible glow on the horizon. "It took a lot to open that first rift, and I don't really want to talk about how close I came to killing Tawarthion and me."

"Think brave thoughts. Inspiring, heroic stuff you remember, anything you can think of as brave. Negative shit attract demons like rage, terror." The inquisitor said sagely and her sister laughed.

"It does help, and you remembered. I'm impressed." Fainariel said giving her sister a fond look.

"You fucking kidding?" The inquisitor laughed, "I thought you were dead, and that was our last fight."

"I'm touched." Fainariel replied as they walked and the inquisitor snorted.

"Don't be, I was mostly pissed at myself for not having a better comeback than calling you Peter Pan."

"Oh, Peter Pan, now there was one hot elf!" Fainariel giggled causing her sister to laugh again.

"He was a perpetual child, sicko."

"Huh, Really? the actor was a well built, redhead with amazing eyes who fought an entire ship of pirates single handedly, swam with mermaids and could fly. That's pretty much all I cared about." Fainariel smiled. The sister's banter seemed to have a calming effect on Bull and the rest of the party settled as they walked.

"This is fascinating." Solas eventually remarked, "Not the area I would have chosen, of course, but to physically walk within the fade!" He sighed happily.

"Oh, yeah, this must me a dream come true for your crazy ass." Bull grumbled.

"Yes, literally!" Solas laughed.

"The demon who controls this area is an ancient demon of terror. He and I have tangoed before, he's the one who held Tawarthion." She paused and took a deep breath, quelling the fear as it rose within her. "He's not going to make this easy, be on your guard, focus on getting to that rift."

"Oh great!" Bull muttered.

"Solas, all of my time here was spent mostly running for my life and doing my damndest to rescue Tawarthion. Any advice you might be able add from your studies would be helpful." Fainariel added, ignoring Bull.

"I would suggest only that we all prepare to face the demons manipulations and for what will most certainly be a fascinating experience." Solas' answer made Faelwen laugh.

"Solas, if this is your idea of a fascinating experience, I need to have a serious heart to heart with my sister." The inquisitor teased. Bull laughed uproariously. They did not have time for much else because a wave of demons attacked.

"Dirth ma, harellan. Ma banal enasalin. Mar solas ena mar din." The Demon said mockingly.

"Banal nadas." Solas replied.

"Geal!" Fainariel called out, "Nuva fen'harel pala masa sule'din." The oath made Solas give a choking laugh.

"Where did you even hear that?" He asked incredulously.

"I got creative with me curses the last time I was here, it helped keep me distracted." She replied as they continued on.

"The Qunari will make a lovely host for one of my minions. Or perhaps I will ride his body myself.

"I'd Like to see you try." Bull muttered.

"I won't let that happen, Kadan." The inquisitor announced as another wave of monsters approached.  
"A demon can only possess the willing, Bull, they have to be let in. remember that." Faianriel offered as they fought yet another wave of monsters. With the Spirit of faith's guidance they were making their way slowly forward and Faelwen had recovered many of her lost memories from after she had left her sister and met the Divine, but it was grueling and as before, time was hard to judge.

"The Oracle will be remembered long after the Inquisitor is forgotten. You will always just be her shadow, irrelevant and unnecessary. She will find Fen'harel and destroy the world."

"I make my own path, monster, I will decide its relevance!" Faelwen yelled back defiantly.

"She will always hate you, da'lan. They all will. No one will ever love you for who you are! They only love what you are and can do for them. You thought you could chose your own path, find your own purpose, pathetic."

"Su an'banal i'ma!" Fainariel replied cheerfully. "This time I will finish what I started and you will burn!" The fighting continued and they made progress. Eventually they reached they breach and no one was surprised when Gael was blocking their path. Both the Warden and Hawke made overtures to be a sacrifice to distract the demon. In the pause where Faelwen hesitated over a choice her sister made a rude noise and pushed both men aside. "Would you idiots put your dicks way? This isn't going to be solved by a measuring contest. That fucker and I have business to finish and I am the only one here who can open a rift on their own from this side."

"I thought you said you couldn't." Faelwen accused.

"Not big enough for all of you, but for me, piece of cake." She lowered her voice and met her sister's gaze, "I owe this to Thion. Now get ready to run; close that shit tight the second you get through, I fucking mean it." Fainariel said and before anyone could argue she had pulled Solas into a rough kiss and charged the demon. Spirit blade held aloft in one hand and staff glowing in the other.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The rift closed with a roar and Faelwen would have collapsed if Bull had not been holding her. The large Qunari had nearly dragged the woman through the rift and closing seemed to have drained her. He helped her come to a sitting position on the flagstones mutely.

They waited. Time passed. The sun set and Faelwen once more felt she had left her sister to die in the fade. The inquisitor, nor Solas, could be moved from the spot. For the first time both the mage and the warrior were of one mind, and one fear. Bull approached the small vigil hesitantly. "Boss, you should eat something." He ventured, trying to hand her a bowl of soup, the Inquisitor didn't respond.

The big man knelt down and whispered gently, "Kadan, please, eat," and pressed the bowl her hands. She grasped it mechanically, but made no motion to eat. Bull made a frustrated sound and looked ready to shake her when, with a roar a rift opened. The inquisitor jumped to her feet, sword and shield coming to hand as she dropped the forgotten food to the ground. Solas and Bull also jumped ready to propel anything hostile coming through. Instead, bloody, and battered almost beyond recognition, Fainariel stumbled out of the green glow and collapsed at their feet.

"Fainariel!" Faelwen rushed forward to collect her sister, relief making her light headed.

"Vhen'an," The word escaped Solas' lips as he too moved towards the prone woman, but she was in no condition to hear the tender declaration.

"Hey! Are you sure she's not, you know, possessed?" Bull asked the practical question hesitantly and it seemed to go ignored for several minutes as Solas inspected the woman and began tending to her wounds and Faelwen made quick work of ordering a litter and help transporting her sister. Eventually the woman was being carried to away from the battlefield and Bull stopped Solas before he could follow.

"Hey, can you tell, if she's, you know?" The angry challenge in Solas' eyes made Bull be less forceful with the question, but he wasn't going to back down before getting an answer either.

"She is not possessed, and yes, I would know." Solas asserted venomously as he shrugged off the man's meaty hand and continued on his path. Faelwen followed the stretcher to where the wounded had been gathered calling for assistance. Cullen detached himself from the knot of soldiers supervising the evacuation of the remaining Wardens and with a barked command joined the Inquisitor on her march.

By the time they entered the chirurgeon's tent runners had preceded them. A comfortable mattress, pillows and a mountain of warm blankets had been found for the Inquisitors sister and three healers were on hand to render aide. Faelwen was allowed to oversee her sister's delivery, Solas swore to stay by Fainariel's side. Then the inquisitor was ushered out by Cullen to give the mages room. "Thank the Maker she's alive." Cullen sighed as he offered Faelwen the campstool a thoughtful Lieutenant had provided.

"Yes. Fenhadis! Cullen, what am I going to do? I almost lost her again, and that demon. How did she survive so long in there? It was in my head it knew things, terrible things. Showed me what a horrible person I am, and they were all true!" She trailed off as tears ran down her cheeks. "I'm worried she's asleep, it lives in the fade it can get her while she sleeps. How am I supposed to protect her from that."

The Commander laid a comforting hand on her shoulder and began telling her a story, his story, of a mage tower on lake Calenhad, of Kirkwall, and how he doubts everyday he wakes up that it's real. "Is that why you used the lyrium?" She asked gently .

"Yes, some days, the pain is so bad, the visions are so real, I fear I cannot trust my own mind." He replied softly.

"That's why you are so good with Thion." She nodded.

"He is strong, he is recovering and surviving on his will alone. Your Thion give me faith I can overcome my own demons and if he can." The commander sighed, "If I can, then your sister can too, she's the strongest of us all." Cullen reassured.

"Thank you, Cullen, you're a good friend." She smiled at him through her tears.

"I have a good example in my leader, Inquisitor." He smiled back.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Three days after the inquisition returned from Adamant found Fainariel and Cole in the kitchen in the early morning hours, drinking tea and watching the cats at play When Solas stumbled in. He wore a bleary eyed, worried look and was startled to see them. He answered Fainariel's questioning, "Good morning," with a muted response has he went through the motions of brewing a strong cup of tea.  
"Solas, what's wrong?" She asked concern over his appearance and aberrant behavior putting an edge to her voice.

"I may need your help, My friend has been abducted."

"Is this friend a spirit?" She asked worriedly standing from her stool.

"Ah yes, a spirit of wisdom, It was summoned against its will, and wants my help to gain its freedom and return to the Fade," He replied shakily.

"Do you know where?" She asked urgently, her entire being practically vibrated with a need to act.

"Yes, I could mark it on a map for you." He replied becoming agitated by her earnestness.

"Shit!" She exploded, "Cole, wake Cassandra and Blackwall tell them we are leaving in an hour. Then get master Dennet to saddle four mounts best suited for a long, hard ride. I need to wake the cook for supplies and then change into my gear. Solas you should do the same, be at the stables in the hour, I'll bring the map." The kettle began to whistle as he stared at her and her sudden agitation in mute surprise. "Solas, move. There is only one reason mages in this era summon demons, and it is not for information. We need to hurry if we are going to save your friend from being hopelessly corrupted or destroyed." She left the kitchen at a run.

The inquisitor met her twin at the stables as Fainariel was securing the last of the supplies to the horses and her party began to gather. "You planning on requisitioning my supplies and my people without even getting my ok first?" Faelwen asked with an edge to her voice that made her sister turn and face her.

"I'm sorry Faelwen, I know I'm overstepping, but there is a demon, a powerful one, in Exalted Plains. It's being controlled by blood mages. It needs to be dealt with right now, before it becomes too powerful. Please, I'm sorry, but I have to do this and I will do it alone, on foot, with now supplies at all if you insist."

The inquisitor sighed heavily, "No, fuck, that's not it. You are barely healed and you just got back from," She growled in frustration, "Someone else can go, there are other mages who can kill demons. You don't have to throw yourself in front of every big nasty fade thing you hear about."

Fainariel pulled her sister into a hug, "I do if I'm the only one who can do it right. I'll be fine. I have Cassandra, Blackwall and Solas. Besides, and you'll have to trust me on this, I don't want this demon dead." She said cheerfully patting her sister on her shoulder and then pulling herself into the drocolich's saddle.

"I am going to be really pissed if you get yourself killed." The inquisitor snarled and her sister laughed.

"I love you too, asa'ma'lin!" She laughed as the rest of the party gained the saddles of their fearsome mounts and the call went out to open the gates. Fainariel lead the charged into the predawn light at top speed and prayed to anything that might hear it, that they would not be too late.

Fainariel set a brutal pace. When they found the first mages dead by bandits she didn't slow. When she found bandits dead by obvious demon attack Solas released a broken cry of denial. Fainariel swore loudly, colorfully, and spurred them all to move faster. Finally, they found the Pride demon and the frantic mages attempting to contain it.

The first mage to aproach was a portly man and he met Solas' rage with denials and pompousness. Fainraiel did not waste her breath, she froze the man in place and started barking orders, "Everyone pick a pillar, attack it until it crumbles, and then help with any left standing. If we break the binding there will be no command to kill, no contradiction to its nature and the spirit will become itself again. Do what you have to, to be safe, but remember this is Solas' friend and we are trying save it, so don't hurt it."

"Don't hurt the demon," Blackwall muttered, but he dutifully approached the nearest pillar and began chipping away at it with his sword. It was grueling work and finally the spirit was severely weekend but free and itself again. Fainariel stood back and let Solas speak to it, but when the spirit begged for death Fainariel was stepped forward, "Dian, sileal, rosa." She pleaded and continued in Elv'han, "I can send you back, you can be whole, please learn from this and grow, endure. I have seen too much death, too much terror; do not make a sacrifice of wisdom."

"Dirthas'sileal, ma nuvenin." The spirit agreed. "Avy rosemah'sule'din." Fainariel didn't wait for more words. She opened the rift and watched wisdom drift through and then closed it, falling to her knees moments later.

"Thank you! We would not have risked summoning it, but the roads were too dangerous to travel unprotected." The portly mage approached them again, seemingly undeterred by being previously frozen as his colleagues huddled timidly behind him.

"You!" Solas stood and stalked angrily towards the mages, "You trapped and tortured my friend!"

"We didn't know!" The weasley man whined, "It was just a spirit! The book said it could help us!" The lightning strike took the trio of mages off guard, and in their already weakened state it killed them instantly.

"Damn them all!" Solas declared angrily, "I need some time alone. I will meet you back at Skyhold." He left on foot as the Blackwall helped Fainariel to her feet.

"Why didn't you say anything? You just let him kill them in cold blood." Cassandra accused.

"Cassandra, those were mages from the Kirkwall circle who used blood magic to summon and corrupted a gentle spirit to kill for them. The Templars would have made them tranquil for that, what Solas did was a mercy and more than they deserved. He had his justice as you had yours against Lucius, let that be enough." Fainariel declared wearily.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Faelwen barely missed being hit by templar's lyrium kit as Cullen sent it flying across the room in disgust. "Maker's breath!" he panted, "I didn't hear you enter. Forgive me."

Calmly the Inquisitor kicked the box and damaged contends away from the door and closed it. "As long as you weren't aiming at me, I sure the box had it coming." She remarked with a wry smile.

"I swear I didn't know you where," We trailed off with a pained groan as he collapsed against his desk. "I never meant for this to interfere."

"Just tell me you're going to be alright, and I'll believe you." She said gently.

"Yes," He replied and then sighed, "I don't know." He shook his head and straightened back to his feet. "I told you what happened to Fereldan's circle and to Kirkwall. I gave them everything, I cannot give the Inquisition less, I should be taking it." He growled and slammed his fist against the stone wall.

"Cullen, where I come from, lyrium use by non mages is a criminal act, but we still have templars. They still do their work they can still stop an abomination or rogue mages. Lyrium is a leash, the Chantry used to control you, it does not make you perform your duty better or make you a better templar. I have had friends taken from me by lyrium addiction before, I won't lose you too. You will get through this, your mistake was trying to do it alone. You have your faith, you have friend, and you have me. I need your word. Day or night, if it gets too bad, if you wake up and feel weak, or you just need someone to throw another box at you will come to me." He gave a small smile at that, "If I'm not here you will find my sister, or you will pray you are not a burden, you are one of the strongest people I know, but even the mountains need the earth to help them stand. Swear to me, Cullen."

He met her eyes solemnly, "I swear. Thank you, Inquisitor, for believing in me."

"Cullen, I need to thank you for believing in me. I wouldn't be able to do what I'm doing without you at my back." She replied feelingly and then smiled, "Now, Commander, we need to take a walk in the fresh air and inspect the strength of our defenses. We shall do that on the way to the garden, where you will kick my butt at chess, again, and distract me from political worries until dinner. You are doing this for the overall safety of the Inquisition, since if I don't get my mind off of all this shit for a few hours I might just implode."

He gave her a weak smile and nodded, "As you say, Inquisitor."


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"So, you're sure he's back?" Dorian's voice echoed in the empty rotunda library making Fainariel uncomfortable.

"That's what Cole said, so be quiet he could be sleeping down there or something. I don't think I could face him just now." She whispered back.

"Oh! I.." Dorian hesitated thoughtfully, "He doesn't sleep down there, does he? Solas! Are you asleep down there!" Drunkenly called over he balcony, but only angry crows answered back. "See you can stop whispering."

"Only if you stop shouting, and pass the wine." Fainariel grumbled leaning against the railing. Her voice echoed slightly off the walls, but not uncomfortably and she relaxed when there had not been a return challenge to Dorian's shout.

"How do you not know where Solas sleeps?" Dorian asked with an accusing tone.

"Why the hell would you think I did? Do you know where Vivian sleeps?" She asked crossly pouring more wine into her glass. "Are you certain he's back?" Dorian's voice echoed off the walls of the empty rotunda library.

"Hush, yes, Cole told me this afternoon, keep your voice down he could be asleep down there." Fainariel whispered.

"No! He doesn't sleep down there, does he? Hello! Solas are you asleep down there?" Dorin yelled over the railing. Fainariel lowered herself against the barrier as screaming crows were all that answered him. "See he's not asleep down there," Dorian declared cheerfully as he settled himself unstably next to her.

"No one in Skyhold is asleep after that." She replied grumpily as she took a drink from her bottle of wine.

"How do you not know where Solas sleeps?" Dorian asked in an exasperated tone as he mirrored her action with a bottle of his own. The duo's slurred speech and inability to control the volume of their voices testified to their innbreation.

"Why would you expect me to know where Solas sleeps? Do you know where Vivianne sleeps?" She pouted.

"Well no, but Lady Iron Pants and I aren't seeing each other naked, are we?" Dorian retorted and Fainariel choked on her sip of wine. Dorian rolled his eyes at her.

"Well, I'm not seeing Solas naked either either." She replied miserably.

"Why forever not! He does know what to do with a beautiful, willing woman, doesn't he? Solas! I expected better from you!" He declared into the empty rotunda.

She made a rude noise, "The willing woman is the problem here, Dorian. I'm an idiot mess and he deserves," She shook her head and took a long drink from her bottle of wine.

Dorian laughed, "I'm not going to argue the idiot part, but I think you two deserve each other. From what I can see, you are both idiotic messes in love. You should go find out where Solas sleeps, wake him up and practice making beautiful, blue eyed, elf babies."

"Make babies, make babies, make babies!" She grumbled angrily, "That's all anyone has ever thought I was really good for. Most powerful mage born in forever and that's all they wanted. Obey the rules, don't ask questions, marry the man they want me to and pump out magic babies with pointy ears and raise them all to do the same. My sister hated me for it, my lover sold me out because of it and someone paid him to inject me; to change what makes me, me. All because of stupid babies." She kicked her foot out angrily and took another drink.

"We are in the same boat on that score, at least. My father even tried blood magic to change my preference, it didn't stick though." He laughed, "Did you ever try something besides elves? Or Girls even? Your sister seems pretty happy with Iron Bull."

That made her giggle, "Turns out, for all her high and mighty, 'the gods are alive,' Dalish principles she's more open minded than me on that one thing. Though, I did try to date a human guy once, girls aren't my thing though."

"What went wrong there? Round ears don't do it for you when the lights were out?" Dorian raised an eye.

She laughed out loud, "He was a researcher, super sweet, but a terrible kisser and humans are just so," she giggled again and took another drink, "hairy." She giggled more and Dorian laughed with her.

"Not something you have to worry about with Solas." he laughed.

"No," She sighed, "No, he's a fantastic kisser."

"Oh, you have it bad!" Dorian chuckled.

"Shut up!" She growled, "I know, I'm an idiot, ok? He's amazing and perfect and I'm in love with him, but I can't drag him into my stupid life. Because somewhere out there Fen'harel plans on tearing down the veil and I can help him do it and save both worlds. I'm terrified that's going to get me and anyone standing next to me killed." She put the bottle to her lips and found it empty, looking up she saw Dorian asleep next to her. She laid her head against the banister behind her and listened to the silence for a minute.

"Dorian, wake up, let's get you back to Felix." She said pulling the groggy Tevinter to his feet.

""Felix has a great ass." Dorian mumbled and she laughed as she lead him to the door.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to hear you say that." The opening of the door and their footsteps muffled the creaking of the scaffolding in the room below.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"So, now we just let them cool for a few minutes and then pour some honey on and we can eat them," Faelwen announced cheerfully as she sat back and surveyed the absolute chaos she and Sera had made of the kitchen. Both women were wearing copious amounts of flour, egg, and uncooked cookie dough in their hair and on their cloths. The walls and counters were covered from the cookie mid-baking-marathon food fight that had occurred and both women seemed very pleased with themselves. "We should start cleaning up." She sighed

"Awe, hate that bit." Sera grumbled and Faelwen laughed.

"Me too, but it's either us, or little people who didn't make the mess." the inquisitor pointed out handing Sera a dish rag as she started cleaning a table.

They worked in silence for a few minutes until Sera turned and blurted, "Thank, for the cookie bit, it means something, you know."

"It means something to me too, Sera, that's why I did it. Just like pranks and goofing. You're my friend, you know?" Sera snorted.

"I know." She laughed And they lapsed back into silence again.

"Sera, I want you to promise me something?" Faelwen ventured again and she moved from the table she's been cleaning to a counter top.

"What's that?" Sera asked, eying her suspiciously.

"If I ever get to big, and forget about all the little people or make you hate me, I want you to march up to me and punch me in the tit, hard, infront as many people as you can." The inquisitor said solemnly.

Sera laughed hard, "Yeah, I'll do that, but I don't think you will, you got your sister to yell at you for stupid shite and Bull to tie you up and spank you when you're an idiot, or like Tuesdays or something." Sera trailed off scrubbing at some dried egg.

"That's true, but when you get a lot of titles and a big arm it's alway good to have that one friend who will punch you in the tit in public." Faelwen offered And Sera laughed again.

"Too right, I promise." The rogue smiled and they went back to their work. An hour passed and they finally had the kitchen clean and put the honey on the cookies when Sera asked, "So you and Bull right? How does that work on a bed, I mean, doesn't it break?"

The inquisitor choked on her cookie and it sook several minutes and a glass of water for her to be able to speak again. "I have a very sturdy bed." faelwen finally replied to Sera's pointed look. "And what about you and Dagna? She's bouncy but dwarf legs are short, how do you." The inquisitor crossed her fingers and wiggled them at Sera suggestively.

Sera laughed, "Short legs make it easier to get to the good stuff, yeah?" She waggled her eyebrows and both women giggled. "Best cookies, ever." Sera said happily taking a third from the plate as the Inquisitor agreed with her.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Fainariel walked through the rotunda to her room nervously carrying a cup of tea in one hand and a small plate of her sister's honied sugar cookies in another. She had, had a few brief conversations with Solas since his return, but both had been too busy with various research projects for little more than brief pleasantries. Since his return, the mage had regarded her with an intense, thoughtful look which made Fainariel nervous and embarrassed about having kissed him.

As she passed his desk she placed the the cookies within his easy reach and smoothly kept walking to the far door, but his voice stopped her halfway to freedom. "What are these?" He asked in surprise.

She turned guiltily to face him, "Sera and Faelwen made cookies. They're actually quite good, and since they both of the girls are still alive after eating a round dozen each, I think it's safe to assume they aren't poisoned." Fainariel smiled and turned again to leave.

"Lethal'lan." He said the word with urgency and she heard his chair scrape against the stones as he stood. "Do you have a moment?" He asked hesitantly and she turned to look at him again with surprise and trepidation.

"Of course, lethal'len," She answered hesitantly as, instead of speaking, he lead her through door she had been walking towards and out into the dark garden. He did not slow as they crossed the grounds and took the steps to her room. She was struck with the irony that he obviously did know where she slept as he opened her door and preceded her in. There was a sense of urgency to his actions as he closed the door behind her. "Solas you are beginning to worry me." She remarked stepping to her desk to give the agitated man room to pace, or yell.

"Tawarthion came to speak with me today. We spoke of the fade, the lingering effect demons may have on his mind and of you." The intense look he had been giving her recently was fully evident and she focused her attention on the tea in her mug instead.

"If this is your way of voicing concern about my time in the fade or any possibilities lingering effects of Gael's influence." She shook her head, "I promise you I may be a little wiser, but I'm not fundamentally changed by the experience."

"No, nothing like that. You have shown subtly in your actions, a wisdom that goes against everything I expected, if the Dalish could raise someone with a spirit like yours, have I miss judged them?"

"The Dalish didn't make me like this, the decisions were mine." She argued.

"Yes, you are wise to give yourself that due, although the Dalish, in their fashion may still have guided you. Perhaps that is it, it must be. Most people act with so little understanding of the world, but not you." He replied earnestly.

"Oh, I don't know. I was naive enough to allow someone like Tawarthion to manipulate me into falling into the council's trap. Walking into this mess like a lamb to the slaughter and taking my sister and him with me. I strive for wisdom, Solas, but every time I turn around I am reminded of my failures and how much of that virtue I lack. I have some of the answers, but not enough to fix anything. I don't have the courage to tell my sister the mark is going to kill her if we don't eventually remove the arm it's attached to. I don't have the wherewithal to tell Thion the extent of the damage his selfishness has caused and you, I don't have the strength I need to," Tears rolled down her face and she turned her back to him has they stole her voice.

"And what about me, lethal'lan? How do I add to your sorrows?" His voice was closer, he had stepped forward, but he didn't touch her as she hunched, clutching her cooling cup.

"I should avoid you, or tell you to leave me alone, it would be kinder for you in the long run, but losing you would," She turned to look at him. Her wooden cup fell to the floor spilling tea all over the flagstones as he roughly pulled her into a crushing embrace and kissed her deeply.

"Ar lath 'ma vhen'an," he whispered against her cheek when they finally gave each other a moment to breath. "You cannot lose me, I will not betray you, I will help you and I cannot let you go." He spoke in elv'han, but she had written the book, and understood every word. Fainariel pulled him into another lingering kiss.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Got anything that needs killing? Because the nobles keep messing with me and they think I don't know they're doing it. This keeps up, I'm going to wear somebody's skull as my fancy little mask."

"Anything catching your eye?"

"They've got these candied nuts with some kind of spice on them. It's sweet until you swallow and then BAM hot! Also, Orlais has some fine looking red-heads. I go more for the servants, personally, less makeup. Uh, nothing on the assassins though."

"I have Leliana keeping an eye on Florian and my sister is crawling around here with Cole looking for evidence of some sort to back everything up. I hate all this waiting though, makes me itch. And all these masked Shems eyeballing me and talking in double talk is not helping. The only fun part so far was hearing Solas Introduced as my elvan serving man." She snickered.

"I hear you, Boss, speaking of you sister, here she comes." Iron Bull nodded down the gallery to the sedately approaching mage. A masked nobleman stopped Fainariel, and Faelwen watched as her sister rebuffed his aggressive, but polite advances. Watching her twin fake a shy smile and blink falsely, vapid eyes at the nobleman made the inquisitor distinctly relieved she was a guest of honor. Faelwen did not have the patience her sister did for such things.

More quickly than expected Fainariel disengaged herself from the handy noble and made it to her sister's side. "Title shopping a husband, asa'ma'lin?" Faelwen teased.

"If I were, it wouldn't be a pockmarked comte old enough to be Solas' grandfather. I'm the inquisitor's twin sister. That has to be worth at least a Duke in poor health, with a lot of land, and a healthy treasury." Fainariel scoffed lightly.

"Your sister's more mercenary than I thought, Boss." Bull chuckled and Faelwen rolled her eyes.

"What do you have for me?"

"From how eager you are for a fight, someone might get the impression you aren't enjoying the party, Faelwen." Her sister chided playfully.

"I'd enjoy it more if I could kill something and get all the cloak and dagger spy shit out of the way. What do you have for me?" Faelwen growled, in the distance, a bell chimed.

"A locket, that confirms Briala and Celene had a thing. The fact Celene kept it is a good sign she still cares, I think it will go a long way to reconciling them. Also, Celene had one of Gaspard's men tied to her bed post, he is willing to testify to his former employer's machinations, and I have proof Gaspard has allowed a number of armed men to infiltrate the palace, and that Celene knew. Oh! And I have proof Briala killed Celene's negotiator and forged new documents." She asserted, handing over a necklace and a number of documents. "There was some stuff discovered and overheard which Leliana can use to our advantage, I recommend giving her time to do that. Hopefully Florian will invite us into a trap, killing something might help calm you down" Fainariel sighed.

"I know you hate all this shit, but if you were interested in my advice," The mage continued, "I'd wait until people are gathered for Celene's announcement and expos Florian publicly. Politically speaking it will give you a step up, and make it easier when you blackmail and bully everyone into working together. If that is still they rout you want to take."

"The only good enemy is a dead enemy, but you all have convinced me it's the better way to go." Faelwen sighed, "Bring on the trap, I have a serious urge to stab something." Faelwen grumbled as she left them. She made her way back to the ballroom in time for the second bell, but was stopped by the approach of a raven haired woman in a flashy burgundy dress.

"Well, well, what have we hear? The leader of the new inquisition fabled time traveling herald of the faith, delivered to us from the grasp of the fade by the hand of blessed Andraste herself. What could bring such an exalted creature to the imperial court, I wonder? Do even you know?"

"Raven hair, eyes like a crow, my sister drew me a picture. You must be Morrigan."

"Ah, yes the Oracle, I have heard much about her. What more does she say of me?" Morrigan asked suspiciously as they walked together towards the ballroom doors.

"Despite what Leliana says, my twin tells me you can be trusted. She wants me to reassure you that whatever happens tonight, you and your son will be safe." Faelwen's words caused the enchantress to stop walking.

"I do not know if I should take that as reassurance, Inquisitor, or a threat. Know that either way, I have taken precautions to keep myself and my son safe and will do whatever I must to that end." Morrigan challenged. "As a token of my good faith, an offering. I stumbled upon a Venatori spy earlier this evening and found this key upon his person," The witch produced a silver key, "though were it leads I could not tell you."

"Thank you, Morrigan, I'm sure we'll speak more before the night is through." Faelwen said and then walked through the doors to dance with her enemies and save an empire from itself.


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Fainariel passed her sister and Iron Bull on her way out to the balcony. For the Inquisition and the Empire, the night had been a success. For Fainariel, it was a stark reminder of all the machinations she had spent her whole life avoiding. She slowly licked the frosting off the cupcake she had snatched and looked out onto the moonlit garden.

"I am not surprised to find you out here," Solas said quietly as he joined her, "Thoughts?"

"It's just been a very long day." She replied with a weak smile as she took a bite from the cupcake.

"For everyone, I'd imagine. It's nearly over now. Cullen's giving the men their marching orders as we speak." She had finished off the cupcake and thoughtfully licked the frosting from her fingers as he spoke. A round of applause erupted behind them and Solas looked back to the door and then turned to her, "But, come, before the band stops playing. Dance with me." He said, dipping gracefully into a courtly bow.

"Telharthan, sathan sal'dirtha?" She asked with a teasing smile and he grinned back at her.

"Vyn alas'niremah i'em?" He tried again.

"ma nuvenin," Fainariel beamed, placing her hand in his and let him lead her into a waltz.

"You dance well," He continued in Elv'han after a moment of silence.

"I have a good lead, it makes all the difference." She replied in the same language and he chuckled. "This was always my favorite part of any party." She murmured as she stepped closer and let her cheek rest on his shoulder as they moved.

"It does appear that you are no stranger to such events, vhen'an, you managed everything expertly tonight." Solas remarked with a note of admiration.

"My Faelwen did the hardest part. 'Power, intrigue, danger and sex,' you said earlier?" She smiled wistfully, "I was raised to be the leader of a sedentary people in an idle age, events like this defined my life. Such things can be a distracting entertainment for a while, but eventually it leaves a bitter taste in my mouth and a hunger for plain speech and honest actions. Faelwen is welcome to it. Though, I do miss pretty dresses, this costume and these shoes are awful."

The music had changed and he lead her to a small alcove where the balcony met the wall. Looking down into her eyes he smiled gently, "You are beautiful, no matter what you wear, vhen'an."

"There you go again, sweet talker." She whispered as she pulled him into a gentle kiss. The sound of approaching feet made them step apart. "That hat his stupid though, I can't believe they convinced you to wear it." She remarked in less intimate tone and using common as she lead the way back into the ballroom, her hands chastely laced behind her back.

"Josephine was very convincing as to what was required attire for an inquisition servant." Solas replied mildly and she snorted. "Your sister and the Iron Bull seem to be enjoying themselves." He nodded towards the main dance floor where the duo was moving energetically together.

"Like I said earlier, a good lead is very important." She snorted and he chuckled. She let her eyes roam from her sister to Celene and Briala, deep in discussion and shook her head. "Power and intrigue. Somedays I see the sense to all the nonsense Sera says more than I'd like to admit. I'm not sure which is the bigger monster. The woman encouraging ill prepared peasants into a hopeless uprising or the one who let three thousand people be locked in an alienage and burned alive to prove she's capable of it."

"Briala saw an opportunity in the confusion the civil war created and she took it. Her gambit was admirable, even though it failed." Solas remarked mildly.

"I suppose I have the advantage of history. I know exactly what Briala's gambit and Fen'harel's ill conceived plans come to. History is an incredible tool for learning. Sera's little movement, small and disorganized as it is, has better chance of succeeding over time. The other two, moved too quickly and had little regard for the loss of life their failure would cost. Though, Fen'heral, for his part, was a masterful general and even though his uprising was a feint, he never once risked a soldier or a resource needlessly."

"It sounds as if you admire him." Solas asked, with a touch of surprise.

"Of course I do! He was, is brilliant. His mistake was hubris. He expected the world to end when he won, and never considering the outcome for those who survived his failure." Fainariel replied, moving to the doors that lead to the guest quarters.

"And you hope to prevent which exactly, the world ending or his failure?" Solas asked walking with her.

She laughed, "Both, actually."

"Oracle, I presume. A minute of your time, please?" Morrigan's voice rang out commandingly in the near empty vestibule. Solas gave Fainariel a questioning look and she nodded briefly to him as Fainariel moved to meet the enchantress and he kept walking, as a good servant would.


End file.
